Sasuke's return
by fallen angels blood shed tears
Summary: sasuke comes back after killing his brother, Orochimaru and the whole of the sound village. He discovered his true feelings for Sakura along the way and wants to tell her, but she no longer feels the same way, or does she? read and find out :
1. story of my life

**story of my life. (**_Sasuke's P.O.V_

One upon a time there lived a man and a women. They fell in love, got married and lived happily ever after. The End

If only all stories were like that, but they aren't. My story isn't one of these fairy tales, it may contain love but apart from that it's the complete opposite of a fairy tale. My life was full of deceit, murder, betrayal, crazed fan-girls, and decisions.

My life has been full of decisions. All the time I must decide on something or other. It seems every time I choose one of the options though it is always wrong. The story I am about to tell you is about my worst decision ever though, the one decision I regret the most, the decision that I cannot change now. Oh and before I start my story let me tell you my name. You may already know it, many do, my name is Uchiha Sasuke.

My story started when I was a young boy. I had a been born In one of the greatest clans of all time, The Uchiha Clan. I had a family, nice house, a father that everyone looked up to and I was training to be the greatest ninja of all time. You might be asking why I would want to be the greatest and not just a great ninja, this reason was so my father would be proud and pay attention to me. He never seemed to care, Only Itachi was important to him. So I had decided when I was young I would become greater than my brother.

Although I had wanted to pass my brother in skills I had always looked up to him, he would help me train and give me the love I never got of my father. Then one fateful night it all changed. I came home to see the most shocking thing ever. Itachi was stood over my mothers and fathers dead body; he had murdered them himself, along with the rest of my Clan, only him and me remained now. I thought he was going to kill me as well but he told me I was not worthy of his time. This hurt me a lot, my once great brother had just killed my whole family then called me weak. He left after that, went and joined the deadliest group known to ninja, the Akastuki.

I was only 7 when my parents were murdered. From then on I was cold to anyone and everyone, not wanting to let people in. I had always feared Itachi would come back and kill anyone close to me, I couldn't have that happen again. I decided from the day of my Clans death I would succeed in two purposes, or goals as I called them. These were to avenge my Clan by killing my brother and to restore the Clan to it once known greatness.

When I was 12 I was put on a three-man team, with the 2 most annoying people ever. First one was an over hyperactive ramen loving Kyubbi vessel called Uzamaki Naruto. He had blonde hair and Crystal Blue eyes. The second was a Crazed fan-girl, and more than likely one of the worst one's, she talk non-stop and cling onto me all the time, and yet for some reason I never minded too much even though I acted like I did. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She had bubblegum pink hair and shining emerald green eyes.

Also in the Team was our sensei, he was called Kakashi. He would always wear some annoying mask over his mouth, nose and left eye, keeping us all wondering what his face looked like. He would also arrive 2 hours late for training all the time then come up with an annoying excuse on why he was like such as 'I got lost on the road of life.' Worst of all though was that he was a pervert, and would always come to training reading his ever loved porn book, come come paradise. Altogether we made Team 7 of the Rookie 9.

To add to my oh so perfect life during the Chunnin exams I was in the forest of Death and bitten my this snake sennin, called Orochimaru. He really was some scary guy with his long tongue, snake eyes and very pale skin. I was actually certain that the guy was gay by the way he talked to his assistant Kabuto. Kabuto always wore glasses and had silver hair. He was a medic-nin for Orochimaru. It ended up being that the bite he gave me formed a cursed seal.

I was out one night, I think it was just after my Chunnin exam's . I was taking a walk around when some people from the sound started attacking me, I remembered them from the exam's, and knowing Orochimaru was leader of sound I also knew they were his lackeys. I had fought with them but unfortunately lost. They then told me something interesting. They told me that Orochimaru could give me power, the power I could never get from Konohagakure no Sato, Enough power to defeat my brother. This was an offer I couldn't object to. It is also the worst decision I've made.

I had gone home straight after Orochimaru's lackeys left. I pondered on my decision for a while wondering if I had actually made the right choice in deciding to go, but in the end I just thought of how much I wanted to defeat my brother. Once I thought of that my decision was already made for me. I packed a bag with some clothes, and other necessities.

Before leaving I saw the picture of Team 7 on my windowpane, knowing I couldn't change my decision now, I quickly turned it face down. I couldn't look at the picture of my best friend, and the only fan-girl I could actually stand, knowing I was about to betray them.

I was walking down the path leading to the only exit out of Konoha, I just happened to run into Sakura. She tried to get me stay, saying things like how she'd stay by my side and make me happy every day. She even claimed that she didn't have a crush on me but loved me. Once she realised that wouldn't work she told me she would scream if I went, if I was caught going out of the village I would probably be put under house arrest of something like that, so I did the only thing I could think of, I knocked her out and left her on a bench.

I knew by the time she woke up I would be long gone. I didn't know what possessed me to do so back then but I gave Sakura a kiss just before I left. Maybe I thought of it as a way of saying sorry back then, or maybe deep down I knew of my feelings towards the cherry blossom. With one last look at the knocked out figure I left towards the sound village, and the second I stepped out of that gate I became a betrayer to my village, a criminal, a missing-nin to sentenced to death upon capture.

Unfortunately for me, a team was sent the next day to retrieve me. The Hokage must have thought that I had been kidnapped. Splitting up they managed to kill the four sound-nins, or at least that's what I had heard, but I wasn't there to see it because the stupid sound four had put me in a sealed barrel thing so Orochimaru could use my body for his stupid transfer straight away.

Later on I got out of the barrel but was chased by Naruto. We got to two giant statues of famous Ninja's that had battles at this place. Coincidently this is also where Naruto and me ended up having our battle. The battle was rather long and also hard since both Naruto and me were at equal stages with our fighting. This made us both have to go in our demon stages. Naruto let the Kyubbi take over and I let the curse seal take over. In the end I won, but at a risk, Naruto was dieing. I had no time to take him anywhere though, I had to get to Orochimaru's Lair, and So I left Naruto knowing somebody on his team will find him in time. , I also left my Hitai-tae with him, I had no right to wear it after all. It was a battle I will never forget, the battle I almost killed my best friend, my brother, as he would have said, even though we weren't.

I finally got to Orochimaru's Lair, Luckily he had to transfer to a different body so he could no longer use mine for at least 3 years. I trained with him for roughly that amount of time, I had learnt a lot, I had become stronger and I knew I could now defeat my brother. As soon as I found out Orochimaru was going to have the body Transfer soon, I killed him along with Kabuto and the rest of the sound-nins. Surprisingly it was rather easy, rather I was a lot stronger than I thought or the sound was just a weak village.

A year or so later I was wandering round a village in search of any clue's to the where about of my brother. Strange thing is I had heard a lot of strange things while there, I passed them by as myths though and still do to this day, it was impossible for one women to kill all of Akastuki apart from two members which luckily for them weren't at the lair at the time. Akastuki are the most powerful organisation after all, it would take about three villages worth of ninja's to defeat them all, ok so maybe I was over-exaggerating a bit but even so it would take a lot more than one Kunoichi to bring them all down. I honestly think somebody has been passing lies around, and if by some miracle it is true then I will, well actually I don't know what I'll do but we all know it isn't true. Anyway back on with the story.

I had spent about a month in that village and then left straight away when I heard rumours of Itachi and his right-hand man Kisame being in the hidden village of Mist. I quickly found them on arriving to the Mist.

As usual though my brother thought of me as an unworthy opponent, therefore he told Kisame to finish me off. After a few lashes at me with his massive sword I had managed to get around his back and skilfully slit his throat. Kisame fell to the floor with a loud thud, and I then proceeded to completely dislocate his head from his body. With one quick cut of my sword his head was rolling away from his body.

Itachi had looked at me somewhat amused, I had no idea why though, I had just killed his friend, his lackey and get he looked like he was going to start laughing at any moment.

"I see you've improved since last time otouto." Itachi said to me with a smirk plastered on his face. Oh how I wanted to wipe it off.

"I am no longer your otouto, just as you are no longer my niisan. The day you murdered the Clan you no longer existed to me, except as an enemy." I replied with a venomous voice. I can still remember the rage coursing through my veins at the time. I wanted to see blood, his blood to be pacific.

"I'll always be your niisan, otouto no matter what you do." Itachi said. I could no longer restrain it; my anger had been unleashed and was heading for one person and one person only. I charged at him and surprisingly got him. He began fighting back. An hour later at least, we were still not getting anywhere, both were just wasting chakra. I could notice he was a bit weaker than me though, obviously he had been doing something else before I got here. I took this as an advantage and made sure to make him loose more of it. When I could clearly see he was too weak to dodge most of my moves I attacked, with just enough chakra to make the final blow I only struck with my sword, once he stopped a second to rest I attacked with a chidori ball and struck it through his heart.

Itachi began to die a slow and painful death after that. The exact death he deserved in my opinion, he deserved to suffer as long as possible. I watched as he began coughing up blood. He then looked at me with a weak smile before closing his eyes, and saying two words I'll never forget. I'm Sorry.

Strangely enough I didn't feel any type of satisfaction after I killed Itachi. A goal I had committed my life to and I felt nothing after it was completed. I wondered round for a while wondering what to do now. I had killed my brother, so what was there to do.

For a year I just went around different villages, then after a while I realised what was missing when I saw a couple together. I was missing my cherry blossom. I knew when I had her back, or at least told her I love her I would feel complete. I had to go back to Konoha, I knew it was practically committing suicide going back there. After all as soon as they got me they would sentence me to death, but as long as I tell her I'm fine, I'll die at peace knowing she knows, how I feel.


	2. Sasuke Returns

**AN **hiya, this is the second chapter of sasusaku, hope you enjoy reading.

**

* * *

Back to Konohagakure no sato.**

Sasuke travelled back to Konohagakure. For the whole journey there he imagined telling Sakura how he really felt and having her running into his awaiting arm's as they share their first kiss together. He then started to think about how much her appearance might have changed. Was her hair still pink, or did she dye it? was she still small or had she grown since? He also started to think about how her strength and stamina may have changed. He wondered if she had improved since team 7, even if she had not though, he wouldn't mind, it just meant he could protect her and keep her wrapped in his arms all day. He couldn't help but smirk when he thought of the things they could do in the night. To him it seemed that his 2nd goal might as well already be ticked off because if he has it his way it will be happening as soon as possible.

Sasuke started to think of bad things though such as: what if Sakura didn't remember him? What if someone had already taken her first kiss? Well actually he already knew the answer to that, he'd kill whoever took it. What if she had changed? What if she was still angry at him? Sasuke decided to stop thinking about this though, he knew he'd only make himself crazy saying it or even convince himself not to go back home, so he started daydreaming about all the good things again.

Just as Sasuke reached the gates of Konoha he snapped out of his daydream and walked in slowly awaiting the rush of guards, fan-girls or even Sakura. The first two would be horrible but the 3rd option he would be rather happy about. He then heard a load squeal coming from next to him then a few more, a moment after he was crowded by squealing fan-girls.

"Sasuke, you came back for me I always knew you would. Marry me Sasuke-kun." Fan-girl one said.

"He didn't come came back for you slut, he back for me obviously" fan-girl two argued.

"Your both wrong he came back for me, isn't that right Sasuke-kun" fan-girl three protested.

"If you don't mind ladies the Hokage wants to borrow your Sasuke a second." A very familiar voice said

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked." You've changed a bit, finally got that growth-spurt, and you've also finally stopped wearing that horrible orange jacket and pants. Those things were horrible

"Long-time no see teme, and my Orange Jacket and Pants were horrible they were great, and I still wear them at weekends except now there orange and black." Naruto replied as he stepped into the pile of fan-girls and pulled Sasuke out. Strangely the fan-girls hadn't noticed because they were too busy arguing over him. All hell would brake loose when they finally noticed though that was for sure. Sasuke looked at Naruto again finally realised what exactly Naruto was wearing.

"Wow your ANBU, never in all my life did I think you would make it into the ANBU." Sasuke said in a shocked voice, looking at him like he was some Alien.

"ANBU captain actually, and never in my life did I think I'd hear that many word's come out of your mouth. I might have a heart attack from it. Looks like you grew up while you were away, or maybe Orochimaru forced you to speak more, when he was harassing you." Naruto joked " so Sasuke-teme how's lif…"

Naruto was then interrupted by a cough coming from the one and only Neji Hyuuga, who was standing not so far away. Naruto looked at him about to shout at him for being rude when he remembered something.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke growled

"Uchiha" Neji Growled back then looked at Naruto, hoping he would say what he had to say so he could get out of there.

"Oh yeah! … Uchiha Sasuke as a betrayer to the village you are to report to the Hokage immediately, so she can tell you your punishment, if you do not cooperate I will have to use force, try to run away I can and will kill you," Naruto said in a very serious tone. It was kind of weird seeing him looking so serious.

"Whatever dobe. Let's go before the fan-girls realise I'm not actually in that pile." Sasuke said as he pointed to the pile of fan-girls. "How did Tsunade-hime know I was here already anyway?"

"She didn't, Tsunade-hime died a few years ago, She was attacked by Akastuki. She didn't stand a chance." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"So who's the new Hokage and how did he/she know I was here?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the place in hope that Sakura would walk round the corner or out of a shop. Unfortunately she didn't.

"I can't tell you who she is, I have been prohibited from doing so, Hokages orders, and the whole village know you're here by now, did you not here the fan-girls shouting. Oh My God, It's Sasuke" Naruto replied putting on a girly voice.

"I didn't think the whole Village heard it, I know there loud but who knew they were that loud." Sasuke replied.

"Wow as well as you magically finding a tongue while you were away you also turned death, what else? Are you going turn around and say you now love all your fan-girls?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not death, I'm just used to noise, I mean you should hear Orochimaru snore, though I wouldn't be surprised if you could from here. Also I could never love them, honestly they are pathetic, we all know they only like me for my looks." Sasuke stated, "By the way, where's Sakura?"

"Erm… You'll find out later." Naruto said sheepishly "So I see you got a lot taller over the years, and seem to have improved in strength. Maybe you and me can go one on one sometime. See who's better."

"Let's face it Naruto, I'm going be sentenced to death for my betrayal, I'm not going to be able to have a fight with you dobe." Sasuke said then quickly moved on to another subject to avoid awkwardness. " Do you think Sakura doesn't recognise me now or something? I suppose I've changed a bit, like you said I'm taller, and I've got bigger muscles, also my hairs grew a bit. Except that I look the same though black hair onyx eyes. She mustn't be able to recognise me though, I expected her to be first to run and hug me, saying how she knew I'd come back"

"Why do you care so much? Last I heard you called her annoying, knocked her out then left her on a bench in the freezing cold. You mustn't care if you did that." Naruto said

"Naruto I had to do that, I feel awful about it and wish I hadn't, but at the time I had to go to Orochimaru, I had to get stronger, and Sakura wanted to stop me. I really am sorry for that and other things, like our fight." Sasuke explained.

"Teme don't worry, I'm fine with the whole fight thing, I forgive you, and at least you came back in the end. That's all that matters, and I'm sure Sakura will forgive you as well." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "Especially when you tell her you love her."

"Huh? I never said I loved her," Sasuke defended himself as a slight blush appeared on his face

"You didn't have to. The way you talk about her explains I all. I was the same with Hinata, always wondering where she was, wanting to see her, and always asking about her. Also Neji was like that with Tenten." Naruto explained. Neji growled a bit at what Naruto said, he had tried to stay out of the conversation and now Naruto was bringing him into it. " So it's quite obvious you love her"

"Hn. Whatever" Sasuke replied. He then turned into a building at the side of them and slowly walked up the stairs. "Not that it matters, Since she doesn't seem to be anywhere I'm not going to get to tell her anyway. I'll be dead before she even find's out I was here. Naruto do me a favour and tell her when you see her, if I'm already dead by then."

"I would, but I've got a very strong feeling you'll see her before you die. Especially since they won't put you to death, and if they do I'll fight for your freedom

He sighed and walked up to the Hokage door. He pushed it open to reveal a desk covered with papers and a person in a chair facing the other way, Since they were facing that way Sasuke couldn't tell who it was, they also had the Hokage hat, blocking all access to seeing hair and side of face. From the looks of it though the new Hokage was very short and skinny, since Sasuke couldn't even see an arm sticking out at the side of the chair.

"We have arrived with Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama. Would you like us to leave now?" Naruto said, as he got ready to bow when she turned around. The chair didn't turn though, so Naruto went up to it and turned it around slowly to reveal…

* * *

**AN **Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry bout cliffy aswell, i just don't wanna make chappie to long. 


	3. New hokage

**An:**** This is the 3****rd**** chapter, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. IF not then I'm sorry and if so then Yay! Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Meeting with the Hokage.**

"Tonton? Just a guess, but I don't think that's the Godaime, and if it is then I have no idea how this place is still intact?" Sasuke while starting at the pet pig sitting on the chair with the Hokage hat on.

"Of course that's not the Hokage. The Hokage doesn't appear to be here even though she should, after all she was the one that said too bring you here STRAIGHT away. Arg!" Naruto replied "Tonton off of the chair you know the Godaime hates it when you're in her chair, after accidentally sitting on you that time." The pig then hopped off the chair and went over to its basket across the room.

"She sat on the pig, that's hilarious, I hope she isn't fat or I'll feel really sorry for that pig. So anyway where is she?" Sasuke asked while chuckling.

"Wow the Uchiha laughs, never thought I'd come to see the day. You were always so cold before. Oh and Just for your information I've been here for quiet some time now. Seems you lack in the skill of detecting Chakra, and I'm not fat so the pig is lucky. Naruto, Neji you may now leave, Wait outside the door, I may need you later, and thank you for bringing this Traitor here both of you. Uchiha take a seat. I think me and you need to have a little discussion about your betrayal to the village and your punishment." A very familiar voice ordered. Sasuke turned around to face the one and only Haruno Sakura.

He had finally found his cherry blossom only to find out she would be the one to give him the death sentence. She had changed a lot over the years; she hadn't grown much, she now stood at about 5"8 or 5"9 unlike Sasuke who stood at 6"2. Her bubblegum pink hair had grown to her mid back. She had also developed a lot of curves. She truly had the perfect figure and Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Yes Sakura-hime." Naruto and Neji replied before bowing and walking out of the room. Sasuke being knocked out of his trance upon the pink haired beauty, sat down on a chair opposite the desk as Sakura took her seat.

"So Sasuke, dejoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked. While taking in Sasuke's appearance also.

"Hai, dejoubu desu. Sakura-hime, and yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm great thank you Uchiha. Now I suppose you already know why you're here, so let's move on. We can start by you telling me why you come back to Konoha?" Sakura told onyx-eyed prodigy.

"The truth is I came back because I missed my friends, and I realised that no matter how much I pushed them away when I was young, they still managed to dig a place in my heart. I wanted to tell them all how sorry I was for what I had done when I was younger and hopefully be the friend I never was to them. As you can tell I've changed a lot." Sasuke answered while looking at the ground.

"So you think because you wanted to see your friends again and make everything better, you could come back here. Sasuke you should know as well as I do, that the punishment for missing-nins is death. You came here to see your friends knowing you would die, I honestly don't believe that. There is something bigger here, something your not telling me. Am I right?" Sakura asked.

"You are right or slightly, I did come back to get forgiveness off my friends but more importantly to get forgiveness of you, Truth be told I am most sorry to you. I was always so cruel to you in our younger days and I regret that a lot now. Leaving you alone on that bench in the cold after you just poured your heart and sole out to me, and all I said was thank you. I'm also sorry for calling you annoying, knowing it hurt you, the thing is you were annoying to me because I couldn't get you out of my head, you were all I thought of when I wasn't thinking of revenge, I l-l" he paused trying to force the words to come out. "I loved you but convinced myself otherwise, I know the truth though now. I love you and always did. I came back here knowing I would be killed, because I had to tell you, I could not die without you knowing. I needed you to know that I loved you and still do, or I could not die peacefully." Sasuke Told her.

"Touching, but it doesn't change a thing Sasuke, the council will not forgive you just because you love me, I want even forgive you because you love me. They will call you pathetic, because that's what you are. Sasuke love means nothing to me or the council, Love will not take back your betrayal, only would something very big do so. So before I arrange a meeting with the council of elders, so they can sentence you to death do you have anything you want to add, a story or something. It could save your life." Sakura told him.

"so it was just a petty crush when we were younger, I should have known." Sasuke murmured with a thrown plastered on his face. Sakura did not catch the murmur however, "Since I still have friends to earn forgiveness from I can't die yet, so I suppose I'll just have to tell you of things I've done that help the village gratefully. I killed all of the sound including Orochimaru and Kabuto, They were a great threat to the village, as both of us know Orochimaru was planning on attacking the village as soon as he transferred bodies. I also killed two of the Akastuki members, this is also of help since it lowers the potential of them attacking the village to get a hold of the Kyubbi inside of Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Kisame and Itachi are dead. The only two that got away. I suppose this may be of use to you Uchiha. We will have to see what the council say. That should be of some help to you Uchiha. Who knows, if there in a good mood they may suspend your death sentence for a while longer. You will have a meeting with them as soon as we find proof to what your saying is true. Until then you will be staying with Naruto, you leave his sight and you will be killed, step a foot out of this village you will be killed, try attacking anyone even for self defence, you WILL be killed. Am I understood?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Sakura-hime." Sasuke replied. "May I ask you a question?"

"Hai, just don't make it long I haven't got time to deal with you all day." Sakura explained

"I was wondering why you said that Itachi and Kisame are the only two that got away." Sasuke asked.

"So you haven't heard the rumours of one Kunoichi killing all but two Akastuki? Well actually you probably did, you're just to obnoxious to believe such a thing. You think all girls are weak after all. Anyway that rumour is true. I was the one that killed them all. Truthfully I didn't think I would be able to, I probably wouldn't have been able to if actually if it wasn't for my inner-self and my new found blood-line. Oh wait, you don't know anything about them so I'll have to explain. My inner-self is like a more, how to put it?" Sakura asked.

"I already know what an inner-self is, I have one as well. I'm more interested on finding out about your blood-line, why you killed the Akastuki on your own and how." Sasuke told Sakura.

" My blood-line is called Elementose **(AN: made that up, you'll know why I called it that after reading the next part)**, or at least that's what I called it, We have no records of my blood-line on file so I don't know the real name. It allows me to control the four elements easily, but I can also do other things, such as see others Chakra, Sense presences that are miles and miles away and a few other undiscovered things, how I know that there is more, is because my inner-self knows about it but she can't tell me what the undiscovered things are, I have to find them on my own. The reason why I killed the Akastuki apart from the fact that they are a threat to the village is because they killed Tsunade. To me Tsunade wasn't just Godaime either, she was like a mother to me, and I swore revenge for her as you did with your clan. How I killed them was basically using my blood-line, it's rather amazing how much elements can help." The Godaime told Sasuke. Sasuke was wide eyed for a while but soon went back to normal and began to speak.

"I'm impressed, not only do you have a blood-line that exceeds the Bykuggan (sp?) and Sharingan by far, you also managed to kill all of Akastuki with it and become Hokage. I'm I right in guessing that killing the Akastuki and being the Godaime's apprentice was what got you the title of Hokage."

"Yes you are, the council believe very strongly that I will be able to lead the village well. Honestly though I didn't want the title though, after all it was Naruto's dream, but he insisted I took it. He told me that he no longer cared about being Hokage anyway, as he already got what he would have wanted from it. You'll have to ask him what that is yourself though." Sakura said. She looked towards the door, knowing Naruto was on the other side. "He didn't tell me what it was he got"

"I will ask him." Sasuke told her "one more thing, did you actually love me when we were younger, or was it a crush like with all the fan-girls?" he leaned forwards, eager not to miss the answer to this.

"It was love Sasuke, but my love has faded for you over the years, I could no longer cope with being depressed over you and hoping you would come back, I gave up with that." IF you looked closely you could see little tears welling up in Sakura's eyes.

"I'm back now though, and you know you still love me, Naruto told me you do. We can be together now." Sasuke held a small blush on his face, which would only be noticeable if you were close enough.

"I thought this conversation ended ages ago, I told you before your love means nothing to me, and even if it did I have a boyfriend so I wouldn't be able to be with you." Sasuke felt like he had been stabbed in the heart a thousand times. He didn't want to hear that he couldn't.

"Y-y-you have a boyfriend. Well I feel like a complete fool now. I came back to tell you I love you knowing I was going to die, thinking you would feel the same, but you don't. Even better I believed that you would wait for me, I should have known you wouldn't wait. You didn't even know if I was coming home, and worst of all I believed Naruto when he said you don't have a boyfriend." Sasuke looked towards the floor, not being able to look Sakura in the eye.

"Sasuke stop moping around. I think I preferred the old you that hardly ever talked. At least then you didn't moan about everything. Also Naruto doesn't know about my boyfriend, nobody does. Naruto wouldn't accept him that's for sure. Anyway I'm bored of you now and I have things to do so your going to leave. I'll just have to ask Naruto's permission for you to live with him and Hinata." Sakura said "Naruto come back in here please" Naruto stepped in to the room.

"Yes Sakura-hime." Naruto asked.

"Take Sasuke to your house, he will be under your watch until his meeting with the council, if you or Hinata are not alright with him staying with you then just tell me and I'll find someone else to look after him, if worst come I'll just have to look after him. I will send over a messenger to tell you when the meeting is. You may now leave if you have no objections." Sakura ordered.

"Of course not Sakura-hime, Hinata will be fine with him staying and I am as well." Naruto said

"Dehamata Sakura-Chan" Sasuke said.

"Dehamata Uchiha, Uzumaki." Sakura said.

After bidding farewell, both Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the room and towards Naruto and Hinata's house, where he would have to stay until further notice.

**

* * *

**


	4. Sakura's boyfriend

AN: Hiya every1, sorry if I took to long writing, my first idea for his chapter was really crap so I had to change it. Hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his house and walked n, he took off his shoes and proceeded to the living room. Sasuke followed after him and once they both got to the living room he sat down on the coach.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you" A call came from the room across the living room.

"Ye Hinata-Chan. Hey could you come here a sec, I gotta ask you something." Naruto asked. Soon later a women with lavender hair and white-eyes came in, she looked at Sasuke and to Sasuke's surprise smiled. She then walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. After that she tuned back to Sasuke.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke-sama." Hinata bowed and then took a seat next to Naruto.

"You too Hinata, and please you don't have to use such formalities with me." Sasuke said. Hinata's eye's then grew wide. Never had Sasuke said so many words in one sentence, and especially to her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, is it ok if the Teme stays with us for a while. Hokage asked me to guard him and make sure he doesn't do anything." Naruto asked. Hinata just looked at Naruto and gave a small nod. "That's great, thanks Hina, you're the best." Naruto hugged his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun if you don't mind I would like to be excused so I can resume cooking dinner." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and Hinata got up and left from where she came in. Sasuke looked towards Naruto, who looked back at him.

"She's changed a lot. I see she's stopped stuttering." Sasuke said.

"Ye, she stopped soon after we started going out. I really am lucky to have her. Anyway what did Sakura-hime say to you?" Naruto asked

"She said that I'd probably be sentenced to death, because the council and her don't give a shit about my reason for coming back. She also told me about her blood-line and how she killed all of Akastuki apart from Kisame and Itachi. She also told me that you told her you didn't want to be Hokage anymore, that you already got what you wanted to be Hokage for, what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I got acceptance. I wanted to be Hokage in the first place so people would accept me and not be scared of me like they were when we were kids." Naruto said "I have that now though, so why be Hokage when we could have someone so much more fit for the job?" Sasuke chuckled at this, he never knew Naruto anted to be Hokage for such a lame reason.

" Why didn't you tell Sakura the reason?" Sasuke asked after controlling his laughter.

"She would feel guilty, after all she never really accepted me when we were young. She does now, infact were great mates and that's why I didn't want to make her feel guilty." Naruto told her. "So what did she say when you told her you love her? Was she really happy?"

"She seemed the complete opposite. She said that my love means nothing to her. She also said that she's over me now and that she already has a boyfriend." Sasuke said with a frown plastered on his face.

"She… has… a… b-b-boyfriend. I'm going to kill him. That good for nothing jerk. How could she go out with him, he doesn't even like her. He only.." Naruto shouted rage showing in his sapphire eyes.

"Wait hold up there. You said he doesn't even like her. Tell me who he is and why he's going out with her if he doesn't like her." Sasuke asked.

"I better tell you the whole story." Naruto said while looking at the ground. "His name is Sai. Sakura met him shortly after you left. He was your replacement on team 7. I met him as soon as I came home from my year with Jiraiya senseiHe was always cruel to Sakura, calling her names, talking about you just to get at her, he even made sure he's hurt her a lot in training. That way nobody would suspect anything. I could tell though. About 2 months after my return Sakura didn't show up for training. When he asked why I told him it was because she was with Tsunade-hime training. After that whenever he saw Sakura he was kind to her. At first even Sakura suspected something, but she slowly began to think that he really had just changed. She is way too kind hearted to believe he was lying. Then when Tsunade died and Sakura killed the Akastuki, Sai started acting even kinder to her, he started complimenting her and hanging round with her all the time. The day she became Hokage he asked her out. She objected and said she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but he persisted on trying to get her to go out with him. I always thought she would never say yes. She was way to strung up on you, but it seems I was wrong. Now she's with that jerk. I'm not sure what he wants from her yet but it has something to do with her being the Hokage's apprentice and her strength. My guess is he wants to marry her, and then have her 'mysteriously' die. That way he would take over her place as Hokage."

"Naruto tell me where this son of a bitch will probably be, I'm gonna kill him, nobody hurts my cherry blossom" Sasuke fists were clenching and unclenching constantly, rage filled his face and he looked deadly.

"Sasuke you can't. You will be killed even if you lay a punch on him. Your still a missing-nin till the meeting with the council." Sasuke walked over to Naruto and picked him up by his Jacket.

"Tell me where he will be. I don't care if I get killed, as long as Sakura isn't anywhere near some dick that wants to kill her."

"Sasuke as soon as you're free to punch him without having the council kill you I will tell you where he is. I'll even help you kill him. Until then though I'm not gonna tell you where he is. If you get him now your gonna end up dead, and then I'll loose my best-friend again and Sakura will loose the only person she loves with all her heart. Even if she denies it now she knows as well as I do she still loves you. If you won' do it for you, do it for her." Naruto was dropped to the ground. Sasuke sat back down and sighed.

"For her and only her I'll restrain myself from killing him. As soon as I'm allowed to hurt someone without dieing though your going to tell me. I won't have him use her."

"Of course I will Teme. I want him dead as much as you. I think we need to find some sort of evidence on him first though, he is after all an ANBU captain, can't kill him without some reason for doing it, and they won't believe that it's because he's using Sakura, trust me on that one. I beat him up once and got probation for a month." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Fine, we'll just have to keep a close eye on the son of a bi…"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke. Dinner is ready." Hinata shouted to them, interrupting Sasuke.

"ok Hinata-Chan, we'll be there in a minute" Naruto shouted back as he and Sasuke stood up and made there way to the kitchen. "Sasuke, I think were gonna need help on this, we'll have to call in the whole gang. All of them want him gone as well so they'll help. The sand-siblings are here as well, so we have them to help."

"Fine by me, aslong as we get him far away from Sakura, it doesn't matter who helps." The two then came to the kitchen to be invited by a delicious aroma. "Wow, this is the best food I've smelt in years."

"Hinata's a great cook, you should try her Ramen, it's the best." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, Sasuke." Hinata said while sitting down at the table and slowly starting to eat her dinner. The two men in the room also sat down and ate there dinner.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied

"Could you ask your team to meet us at the house tommorow? At 14:00."

"Sure. Can I ask why though?" She asked.

"We're getting rid of Sai, once and for all, we need everyone though."

"Ok I'll tell them during training." Hinata told him. They then ate the rest of there dinner in silence. After dinner Naruto showed Sasuke to a guest bedroom.

"this will be yours until you leave. Anyway night." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Thanks for letting me stay here, and for your help with Sai."

"No problemo Teme" He then shut the door and left to his own room. Sasuke went to bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

AN: That's that chapter over and done with. Next chapter will be out as soon as I get atleast 10 reviews. Also check out my new story, it's a NaruSaku one-shot song-fic. Thanks and Pleaseeee review. Cya next chapter 


	5. Gathering comrades

**AN: Wooh go me, got the next chapter out in a day. I think that deserves a round of applause. -hears silence- Erm ok then. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review at end. Flames are welcome.**

* * *

It was a new day, the birds were dinging the sun was shinning and an annoying shout was coming from the outside of Sasuke's door.

"Teme, get your ass out of bed. We have to go and tell everyone to meet us for the plan."

"Go away I'm trying to sleep dobe." Sasuke yelled back at the voice.

"Fine. I suppose you don't want to get Sai away from Sakura then. It's not as though you care about her anyway." Naruto said sarcastically, Just then the door opened to reveal a fully dressed Sasuke.

"Let's go, we have work to do. By the way dobe, don't ever say I don't care about her again." Sasuke walked past him and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and was shortly followed by Naruto.

"It got you up didn't it. Geez, your so cranky in the morning. I don't understand how you always got to training early if you can't even get up." Naruto mocked.

"I was young, and stupid. I never thought about how good it was to sleep." Sasuke joked. Sasuke grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. He then sat down at the table and began to eat.

"I think we should both split up and tell different people. I'll tell Ino's team and Garaa, You tell Neji's team and Kankuro and Temari." Naruto said. "Neji's team will probably be training and the other two will be looking round the shops"

"You forget, I can't leave your sight. We're going to have to find them together." Sasuke said.

"Oh ye. He-he" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck. New plan then, we both go together and find them"

"Well done genius." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned. Sasuke mentally counted to three. "Hey… what happened to the new Sasuke."

"Old habit's die slow" Sasuke chuckled and stood up. "Let's go dobe, it's almost noon. That only gives us two hours to find everyone, and with you slowing us down were gonna need every second of it."

"Why you little." Naruto charged at Sasuke and swung his fist back ready to hit, but Sasuke blocked it.

"It's not nice to hit someone that can't fight back." Sasuke said. Naruto dropped his fist to his side. Both the men walked out of the house and walked towards the flower shop. They walked in and instantly saw Ino and Shikamaru behind the counter.

"Sasuke-kun, I heard you were back. Daijoubu desu ka?" Ino asked.

"Hai, Daijoubu desu." Sasuke replied.

"Good to hear. So what brings you here anyway?" Ino asked.

"We wanted to ask if you and Shikamaru could help us get rid of Sai. He's Sakura's boyfriend now and we have to get rid of him before there relationship gets serious. If that happens, only Kami-sama (sp) knows what will happen, but it won't be good. We have to get him before he gets Sakura." Naruto stated seriously. Sasuke still couldn't get used to such a serious Naruto and he had seen it quite a bit since he's been back.

"Sure we'll help, right Shika?" Shikamaru nodded "So what do you want us to do?"

"Just meet us at the dobe's house at 2. We'll work out a plan then." Sasuke said

"I'm surprised you actually want to help Sasuke-kun, no offence but I thought you wouldn't care at all about her." Ino stated.

"He more than wants to help, he wanted to kill Sai yesterday even though he'd be put straight to death for doing so. He loves her, believe it or not." Naruto informed Ino, who squealed in reply.

"I can't believe you actually love her, that's so kawaii. You have to tell her. She'd soon leave Sai for you." Ino told him

"I did tell her, she told me she doesn't love me anymore." Sasuke sadly told her. He stared at the ground refusing to meet anyone's eye."

"She's lying to you, the troublesome women. If you ask me she's only with Sai to get over you." Shikamaru stated with his favourite word. Sasuke still didn't look up but instead turned around and began to leave the shop.

"Naruto come on, we still need to tell the other's. Cya Ino, Shikamaru." Sasuke said and left the shop.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset about what Sakura said to him, probably tired of people telling him that Sakura does love him aswell, I must of told him a dozen times. Anyway better go or he'll only try and kill me. Cya later." Naruto said and walked out of the shop to catch up to Sasuke.

"Cya Naruto, tell Sasuke said bye aswell." Ino shouted after him.

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru called Ino who just stuck her tongue out at him.

About 10 minutes later Sasuke and Naruto found all of Neji's team training with Chouji watching them while eating chips.

"Hey Chouji, what ya ding with these?" Naruto asked him while sitting on the ground beside him.

"They're going to treat me to some ribs after their training." Chouji told him. Just then Neji and Tenten walked over to Naruto, Sasuke and Chouji, with Lee following not far behind.

"What you two doing here?" Tenten asked.

"We came to ask all of you if you wanted to help get rid of Sai, after all I know how much you three wanted to kill him when out found out he kept asking Sakura to be his girlfriend. You'll want to kill him even more now though, since Sakura said yes to him." Naruto said.

Neji's face turned to one of anger, and Tenten looked ready to kill. As off Lee, he was just crying saying youth could not have let this happen, or something along them line's, it was hard to tell through his sobs.

"Were in" Both Neji and Tenten said.

"Great. All of you meet us at my house at 2, the rest of the gang are going to be there aswell. We'll come up with a plan there. Anyway we gotta find everyone else. Cya later." Naruto said. He side-glanced at Sasuke, who had not said one word upon arrival _'something's wrong with him'_ he thought.

"Bye Naruto, Bye Sasuke." Tenten said. Lee was too busy crying to even notice they were going and Chouji was too busy eating his chips to say goodbye and as for Neji, it just wasn't his type of thing.

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked away to find The sand-siblings and Neji and Tenten carried on Training. As for Lee and Chouji, they were still doing hat they were doing before. **(AN: poor Lee, he'll never get Sakura.)**

"I can't actually believe Sakura said yes to Sai." Tenten said to Neji while throwing a series of shurikens at him. "I thought she knew he didn't actually like her."

"She has been quite Dense for a few years now. Naruto must have worn off on her." Neji stated keeping his stoic face while Tenten burst out laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke had just caught up to Temari and Konkuro **(SP?) **in one of the many weapon shops in Kohona. They greeted them and were greeted back, they then asked them to help them and they agreed. After bidding good-bye both Sasuke and Naruto left in search of the last person on the list. Garaa. **(AN: Sorry I didn't explain the meeting. It would be pretty much the same as the meeting with the other people so I cba."**

Naruto and Sasuke had now been searching for Garaa over an hour now, it appears that he wasn't very easy to find. Even Garaa's 'bodyguards?' Were looking for him. They finally found him in the last place they could think of looking, on top of the 3rd hokage's head **(AN: The mountain thing that has all the hokage's heads carved in I mean, incase you were thinking I meant something else) **

"Hey Garaa, what you doing up here, all your bodyguards are looking for you." Naruto said

"That's why I'm up here. I wanted to be alone." Garaa said while looking at Naruto then Sasuke. "So you've returned. Come to break Sakura's heart again Uchiha?"

"That was a mistake, and for your information I returned for her." Sasuke told him.

"No you didn't, you returned for yourself, because you love her. You didn't return for her, she was finally happy until you came back yesterday. If making her unhappy is what you call returning for her then your wrong." Garaa stated.

"Wow Garaa calm down. I know Sasuke did wrong and everything, but he apologized for that, and until about a week ago Sakura still wanted him back, therefore in a way he did come back for her. Anyway were not here to talk about Sasuke's return." Naruto told Garaa.

"The dobe's right, were not here for that, were here to ask for your help Garaa-sama. We want to get rid of Sai so he can't hurt or even possibly kill Sakura. Will you help please?" Sasuke asked.

"You've had an attitude adjustment while you were away haven't you. The Sasuke that use to live here never said please to anyone." Garaa mocked.

"Will you just tell us your answer so we can get out of here." Sasuke asked.

"Since it's for Sakura I will help. I don't trust that Sai guy anyway." Garaa stated.

"That's great. Meet us at my house, at 2 and we'll come up with a plan to get rid of him. Cya then Garaa." Naruto said. He then grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him away. He knew if he stayed any longer all hell could brake loose.

**

* * *

**


	6. Operation: Get Sai!

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long I've busy since school is just around the corner :'(, anyway I think you've waited long enough so here's the next chapter.

It was 2:00 and the whole of Rookie 9 (minus Sakura of course), Gai's team and the sand siblings were all sat in the Living room drinking tea and eating the delicious biscuits Hinata had made.

"So Naruto you going to stuff your face all day or tell us what the plan is." Garaa asked.

"Oh right. He-he. The Plan that I came up with is to get information on Sai and what he's really up to and then when we get the information we: a) kill him or b) tell Sakura and have her kill him.I call it Operation: get Sai!" Naruto told the group.

"That was actually an ok idea up to the part where you said tell Sakura. We can't do that it would probably brake her heart." Ino said and everyone nodded their heads to show they agreed.

"Well fine we'll go with a, that is unless someone has a better idea" At this everyone looked towards Shikamaru. He sighed at the stares and began to speak.

"The idiot has a pretty good idea, I say we go with that. We'll need to split up and go different places for information. We'll need 1 person to ask Sakura about it, and that obviously can't be Naruto or Sasuke since Sakura knows Naruto hates him and Sasuke would probably want to kill him since she's going out with him. It also has to be someone with easy access to the Hokage. Any offers?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will, I've got a meeting with her this after noon anyway." Garaa told them. Everyone nodded and once again looked towards Shikamaru.

"Somebody else can ask Sai some things, maybe get him to spill his plan. I suggest Sasuke since he's just come back, Naruto can introduce them and Sasuke asks questions, it will be like it's just common interest." Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Next we will need people to sneak into his house and see if there is anything lying around that could tell us any troublesome things about him."

"We'll do that, with Lee were shore not to get caught." Tenten told them. "That is if you two are up to it." Tenten asked her team. Neji nodded while Lee started some speech about how youth will help them.

"We will also need someone to go to Kohona library and see if there is any information about him o his clan in there, who knows his family might have been important at one time and that's why he wants to be a troublesome Hokage." Shikamaru told them.

"Me ad Kankuro (sp??) will do that. After all it shouldn't be too hard." Temari told them.

"Ok that leaves my group with following him around to check if he goes anywhere suspicious." Shikamaru said "This is so troublesome."

"What about my team" Kiba asked

"For now you have nothing to do but you will later on." Shikamaru told them.

"ok, fine by me, means I can just relax"

"Lets get to work then, we'll have another meeting the day after tomorrow to see if anyone found anything. Right lets set to work." Naruto shouted.

(With Garaa)

Garaa knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and awaited a reply.

"Enter" He heard Sakura say from the other side and he did as told. "oh it's you. Welcome Kazekage (sp?) I hope you haven't had any trouble while you've been here."

"I told you to call me Garaa, Sakura." Garaa told her as he sat down opposite her.

"Of course Garaa-san. I wasn't expecting you so early." Sakura told him "The meeting isn't for another 20 minutes."

"I was bored so I thought I'd come early and catch up, it's been a while since we last saw each other." Garaa told her.

"It sure has. So how have you been?" Sakura asked politely

"Fine thankyou Sakura. I saw Sasuke earlier, he sure has changed" Garaa watched as a faint blush crossed Sakura's face. _'so she does still like him then' _ he thought.

"Ye, he did change a lot while he was away." Sakura replied.

"How long has he been back?" Garaa asked.

"He got back yesterday morning." Sakura told him.

"So what's his punishment for his betrayal?"

"Hasn't got one yet, more than likely death, but if he's done what he says he's done he might be let off and given a different punishment." Sakura told him.

"Ah you mean killing Orochimaru and the two Akastuki?"

"Yes how did you know." Sakura's eyes were wide open.

"We got word of the events when they happened, he killed Orochimaru around 3 years ago and the Akastuki a year ago. I thought you would have known about it by now. We buried the Akastuki's bodies and Orochmaru's since he's an old member, with the rest of the group. As for Kabuto and the sound, we burned them along with the village" Garaa told her.

"Suppose I'll have to bring back my ANBU then and tell the council." Sakura told him. She actually looked relieved and if you looked very closely you could even see a small smile.

"You're happy he's telling the truth aren't you?" Garaa asked

"No, it means he'll probably live and I think he deserves death." Sakura said while forcing the small smile off her lips.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, we've been friends long enough for me to see when your lying to me." Garaa told her.

"Fine I am happy, but it doesn't mean a thing." Sakura said.

"Ok I'll believe you for now. So tell me has the number one bachelorette got herself a boyfriend yet?" Garaa asked.

"Well actually I do. What about you found yourself a girlfriend?" Sakura mocked.

"Not yet. Tell me a bit about your boyfriend then Sakura." Garaa told her. "After all I have to make sure he's good enough for you"

"Why do you have to do that? It's not like you have a responsibility over me" Sakura told him

"Ah but your like a sister to me and you know how protective I am of my family." Garaa told her.

"Don't remind me" Sakura grimaced as flashbacks of what happened to Temari's last boyfriend went before her eyes. " You nearly killed Temari's last boyfriend, that is after making sure he never has children again"

"At least I did let him live, I should have killed him after cheating on Temari. Anyway stop hanging the subject tell me about this Boyfriend." Garaa told her.

"Well his names Sai, he's an ANBU, his special technique is drawing, and that's all I can be bothered telling you" Sakura stuck out her tongue at Garaa and giggled at the face Garaa was doing. "That's not a nice look on you Garaa"

"Well I wouldn't have this look if someone told me more." Garaa told her.

"There's nothing more to say. That's all there is to him." Sakura told him.

"What about his family?" Garaa asked.

"I know nothing about his family, except he had a brother, at least sort of, they weren't blood related but they still saw each other as brothers. He died though." Sakura told him.

"Ah" Garaa spoke.

"I told you not to say that word when you spoke to me." Sakura told him.

"Ah" Garaa mocked. Sakura huffed and turned away from him.

After the small catch-up the two Leaders started their meeting which in the words of Shikamaru is way to Troublesome and boring to write down.

(With Sasuke and Naruto)

The two were walking down the street looking for Sai, At least Naruto was since Sasuke had no idea what he looked like. All of a sudden Naruto shouted out.

"Hey Sai, come here a sec I got someone I want you to meet." A guy in front with Black hair and onyx eyes. He looked rather like Sasuke.

"What do you want dickless wonder." Sai asked. Naruto went to punch him but Sasuke grabbed him back and whispered something to him. Whatever he said had made him calm down.

"I wanted you to meet my best-friend…" Naruto was interrupted by Sai.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Glad to finally meet the guy that broke MY Sakura-Chan's heart" Sai purposely expressed the my to annoy Naruto, not knowing that he hurt Sasuke more than he could ever hurt Naruto.

"I have my Hinata-Chan so why would I care that you and Sakura are together, apart from the fact that she deserves better" Naruto told him a scowl clearly on his face.

"Excuse the dobe, he doesn't know anything. Sai wasn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Ye, chicken-butt" Sai smugly replied

"How long have you and Sakura been an item?" Sasuke asked ignoring the nickname given to him.

"About three weeks now" Sai told him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, I actually thought nobody would ever like her, at least not enough to ask her out, and stay an item for more than a day." Sasuke told him.

"Well I'm different form anybody else and Pinky grows on you." Sai told him.

"Why do you like her?" Sasuke asked.

"She's hot for one, and her and me have been friends since I was replaced with you on team 7, love just sort of bloomed." Sai replied.

"ok, so are you in ANBU?" Sasuke asked

"Ye, along side dickless here" Sai replied while pointing at Naruto and chuckling at his joke.

"What's your technique?"

"I draw pictures and bring them alive." Sai told him

"Cool technique. Why did you move here in the first place anyway." Sasuke replied.

"Kohona's a nice place, why not. Better than my home at least anyway." Sai lied.

"Hey Teme we gotta go, come on." Sasuke nodded and walked of with Naruto.

"I have to admit even though I hate the guy I love his nickname for you." Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up teme." Nauto told him, both walked back home.

(With Gai's team)

"Lee you take lookout, if he comes get us as fast as you can." Neji told Lee.

"The power of Youth will not let us down." Lee told him as Tenten and Neji walked into the house.

"You take upstairs I'll take down." Neji told Tenten, he gave her a kiss and walked towards the kitchen, as Tenten went upstairs. Both searched the house, top to bottom, and had no luck so far. Neji finished the bottom floor and went up to help Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, found anything?" Neji asked.

"no, I've just got this room to look in but it's got some sort of seal on it." Tenten told him.

"Bykuugan (SP?)" Neji activated his Bykuugan and looked at the door. "I can't brake it, only Sai can" Neji told her.

"That'll be where anything is if there is anything then. We need to get in somehow." Tenten told him. Neji deactivated his Bykuugan.

"We'll get Shino to send one of his bugs, they should be able to get in, for now though lets just go." Neji told her. She nodded and both left the house, got Lee and left to train.

(With Temari and Kankuro)

"Right Kankuro you look through the records and I'll look through the computer."

"Why do I get the hard job." Kankuro wined.

"Because I said you do and if you care about Saku then you'll go and check them records NOW!" Temari shouted at him.

"shhhhhh!" everyone in the Library said to Temari.

"Sorry" Temari apologized.

She went to the computer and began to search for anything on Sai or his Family and Kankuro stormed off to search the records while mimicking Temari. Half an hour passed and all Kankuro or Temari could find is the village he came from, and his position in ANBU. Nothing about his family was on the records at all, so both the siblings decided to just give up. **(AN: sorry I had no idea what to write for these two, after all the Library isn't the most exciting place in the world)**

(With Anko's (is that right?) Team)

Shikamaru and his team had been following Sai all day and still they had nothing, he didn't do anything suspicious at all. First he had gone to see Sakura, then he had his Chat with Sasuke and Naruto, after hat he went home and had a nap and he was still doing that now.

"Shika , I'm soooooooo bored, can't you make him do something." Ino whined.

"Troublesome women sure I'll just waltz over to him and tell him that we've been following him all day and want him to just tell us what his plan is." Shikamaru sarcastically replied. Ino stick her tongue out at him and looked back at Sai.

Sai had just woke up and opened some little black book he carried with him. He wrote something down and went downstairs to eat with the book in hand.

"That's like the 5th time he's wrote in that book, We need to get it off him somehow." Shikamaru told them.

"How are we suppose to do that if he carries it around with him all the time?" Ino asked.

"We'll have to get sum1 very quiet to sneak in his room at night and grab it off him without waking him up." Shikamaru told them.

"I know, Hinata, she's probably the best at the sneaking thing. She'll get it no problem." Ino told the two boys with her.

"I… agree with… Ino… on… this one" Chouji told them between munches of his chips. "She… even got… a packet of… Chips of me… once" He frowned at that and hugged his bag of chips while mumbling something to them.

"Sorted then, we'll just get Hinata to get it. I suggest a few nights away though, after that nap he'll be on full alert at night." Shikamaru told them. We'll tell her at the meeting.

The next day Gai's team got Shino to look in the room In Sai's house with his bugs, all that was in there was pictures, mostly of his brother, with a few of them being of Sakura while she does her work. Everyone else had no look with there part, they couldn't find anymore information at all and they all waited for the meeting the next day anxiously hoping someone else found something.

An: that's chapter 6 finally over, I made it extra long to repay you all for the wait you've had. All I know Garaa was way OOC, but it was only with Sakura and he did say she was like a sister. Also I've been told Sasuke is OTT OOC, sorry about that it's just he needs to be for this story. Also please give me idea's of what you want Sasuke's punishment to be. The person's who idea it is will have special thanks posted in the chapter of the punishment, don't worry I wouldn't take credit for somebody else's work. Cya next chapter.


	7. Operation: Get Sai! Plan 2

**An: hello again, I won't be able to update much anymore since im back in school tomorrow so I'm giving you this chapter as a way of apologizing. Here it is chapter 7.**

* * *

One again the whole of Rookie 9 (minus Sakura), team Gai and the san siblings were stationed in the living room of Naruto's house. Most were eating and drinking tea, while the other few just sat and waited for something to be said.

"Anybody find anything" Naruto asked the gang. Everyone took their turn to shake their head, and disappoint the rest.

"Damb it, somebody must have found something." Naruto said.

"All we found was his name, the village he came from and his position in ANBU, and we already knew all that." Temari told them.

"What about your Team Shikamaru?" Naruto asked him "You must have seen him do something suspicious, after all you followed him around for two days."

"All we found out was that he writes in a little black notebook from time to time. We couldn't get it though, he keeps it on him at all times. We were hoping Hinata could sneak in his room at night when he's sleeping and get it. Since she's the quietest that is"

"Id be glad to, anything to help Sakura-Chan." Hinata said. She put a small smile on her face. " I'll do it tonight. I just hope he doesn't wake up"

"Don't worry Hina-Chan he won't, you're the best at sneaking around." Naruto comforted while placing a kiss on her cheek. " Anybody else find ANYTHING"

"We did find a sealed room which we thought of as suspicious, but when Shino's bugs checked it all they found were pictures and paintings. All of Sai's brother and Sakura while she did her work and stuff like that. At first we thought he might have been stalking, but Sakura would catch him easily." Tenten told him.

"So we have what we already knew, a sealed room with worthless pictures in it and a black notebook" Naruto summarized. "Anything else?"

"nothing. I have a new plan though, since apart from the notebook this plan didn't do anything." Shikamaru told them.

"What is it Shika-kun?" Ino asked.

"I say since we can't get that troublesome guy away from Sakura, we get her away from him" Shikamaru explained

"How do we do that then lazy ass?" Naruto asked

"Troublesome. It's simple really, we make her fall in love, or back in love with someone else, that way she'll dump Sai, since she has her new guy." Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"That won't work, she said she hates me, she won't back down on what she said, even if it isn't true. It's obvious she just wants me gone, so she can move on fully." Sasuke said.

"Yes but if she doesn't know it's you she's fallen in love with, then you have nothing to be worried about. As soon as Sakura sees the new you properly, she'll want to be with you, no doubt about it." Ino told them.

"How the hell do we do that Ino. Are you saying we give him a disguise or something, cause I think Sakura will see right through it." Naruto said

"I know that idiot. I meant that he writes notes to her. A secret admirer thing. Sakura loves romance after all. She was saying just this morning how she wished Sai were more romantic, she even said that she wouldn't even think about kissing him unless he became romantic. They haven't even been on a date yet. That guy knows nothing about romance at all, if I didn't want him as far away from Sakura as possible I think I'd have to teach him about all that stuff." Ino told them. Sasuke inwardly thanked Kami-Sama that Sakura had not yet given away her first kiss.

"I can do that" Sasuke said not shore if he was telling the truth. "Atleast I hope I can."

"Don't worry , I'll help you Sasuke. Anything for my girl, and I know she wants you. You should have seen her blush when we walked past a shop you were in, that was hilarious." Ino told him.

"So the new plan is to get her to fall in love with Sasuke, without knowing it's Sasuke?" Naruto sheepishly asked.

"Yes" the whole group shouted at him, even Hinata. He scratched the back of his neck while laughing slightly.

"Once we get the notebook though, we might not have to continue that plan" Shikamaru told them. "The troublesome thing might tell us Sai's plan"

"Well even if it does, were still sticking to that plan, I honestly don't care what any of you say to that. Sakura waited long enough for Sasuke, and even if she doesn't want him she and him will get together." Ino told cough shouted atcoughthe group

"Fine, just shut-up you troublesome women" Do I have to tell you?

"good" Ino said " So Sasuke lets get to work on your first letter"

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Shit Ino, you converted him back to his old self" Naruto shouted at her.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said.

"Teme"

"dead last"

"Bastard"

"Dickless wonder"

"Damb you teme! You hate the guy and your using his names" Naruto shouted

"I told you I liked the name, just because I don't like him, doesn't mean I can't like his names." Sasuke stated

"Will you two just shut your mouths and get to work" Ino shouted at them.

"hn" Sasuke said before walking away with Ino and chuckling a bit at Naruto.

* * *

**(With Sasuke, Ino and Naruto)**

The trio were walking down the street, looking through shop windows to find something to make a card for Sakura. Ino suddenly turned into a shop and both guys followed. Inside were selections of card and decorations for the cards.

"Right then Sasuke, go find things to make a card for her, well actually a few, were obviously going to be making more than one. Remember they have to be romantic." Ino told him. Sasuke looked at her with a blank face. "Fine, I'll get you them, jeez do I have to do everything around here." Ino stormed off to the other side of the shop and the two guys followed after her.

"Hey Ino, if your writing the card, then won't Sakura really be falling in love with you?" Naruto asked her. Both Ino and Sasuke looked at Naruto, Sasuke looked like he was about to burst out laughing and Ino looked ready to kill.

"First of all, I won't be writing it I'll be helping, just to make sure he doesn't put something stupid in the card. Secondly, me and her are not lesbians, so no she wouldn't fall in love with me. Thirdly, shut the fuck up." Ino shouted the last part at him.

"Hey Ino, hey Naruto" A very very familiar voice came from behind "Hey Sasuke."

"He-He, hi Sakura, what are you doing here." Naruto asked the pink headed girl infront.

"Alright spill Naruto what are you up to." Sakura told him.

"He-He what do you mean Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Your Nervous, your only ever nervous when your up to something." Sakura told him as a matter of fact.

"He's up to nothing billboard-brow. He just nervous because he and Hinata had a small argument before and they've never had an argument before, were here so we can make an apology card for her." Ino told her.

"So why are you here with him Ino-pig" Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked sternly at Ino.

"Because Hinata's my friend and I don't won't the Baka writing anything thing that came out his mouth before. He was planning on writing, I'm sorry for hurting you, I hate hurting you as much as I hate hurting my precious ramen. I'll even take you out for Ramen to prove how sorry I am. Ramen makes it all better. That would be the most stupid apology ever, especially since the argument was about amen. The idiot's terrible at writing things." Ino lied to her friend.

"Wow, I always knew you could be an idiot Naruto but I never knew you were that bad." Sakura told him.

"Ramen really does make everything better" Naruto defended himself "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to make Sai a birthday card. It's his birthday tomorrow." Sakura replied.

Sasuke felt his hands clench into fist. _'Why the hell is she making a handmade birthday card for him, there for me, she even told me when we were younger that I was the only one that she made them for' _Sasuke thought. The motion of his hands didn't go un-noticed by Sakura who smiled, knowing it had got to him.

"Hey Sasuke, you ok there? You seem a bit tense" Sakura mocked.

"I'm fine apart from having to stay with this dobe. He's more annoying than the fan-girls." Sasuke told her. He mentally sighed for his quick thinking.

"You don't have to worry about that much longer, your trial is tomorrow, at noon. I was going to send someone to tell you, but it seems I saw you first." Sakura told him "I'm sure the council won't have you with Naruto much longer, infact they won't have you with anyone. You'll be 10 feet underground by next week."

"Atleast I'll go knowing I've had most my friends forgive me for my mistake, it would be great to have you forgive me too, but I see that's not going to happen." Sasuke told her. "Hey Naruto can you just get something to make Hinata's card with, so we can go enjoy my last day before I'm told I'm sentenced to death."

"Sure, come on Ino we have to find the perfect thing for her card" Naruto said.

"Sure I'll be along in one second, I just need to talk to Sakura second." Ino frowned when looking at Sasuke's sad face.

Both the guys nodded and walked away to some other part of the shop. Ino watched their retreating back until they were out of earshot. She then turned to Sakura.

"Do you really have to be so harsh on him Sakura, he loves you and your telling him he's about to die and your glad about it. I know he was mean to us when we were younger, but he was never that mean." Ino told her.

"Ino, you know as much as I do that I still love him, being mean like I am stops me from giving in to him. I can't go down that road again, especially with Sai in the picture." Sakura said. Ino couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Sakura face turn into a scowl at Sai's name. She just passed it off as a trick of the eyes though, after all she loved him. "Anyway Ino, You need to go help Naruto, and I need to go find something for Sai's card, so I think we should go our separate ways now. Cya Ino-pig"

"Bye billboard-brow, atleast try to be a bit nicer to Sasuke will you" Ino Asked

"Fine, as much as I can handle I will" Sakura told him.

Both parted and Ino noticed how Sakura just walked out of the shop without buying anything. Ino then went over to the guys and they bought card and decorations for it. After that they all went back to Naruto's house and made the card. They then gave it to Ino to leave somewhere for Sakura to find.

**

* * *

****th**** chapter done, this story is actually longer than I expected already lol. Next chapter is the Trial and you get to find out what the card to Sakura said. Please if you want your punishment to happen to Sasuke then please tell me it and I might use it. I will also give you all the credit for the idea, so don't worry I won't play it of as my own. Thanks. Please review, next chapter will hopefully be out at weekend. Cya xxx**


	8. love notes and punishments

**AN: Here's the next chapter and it's even out on time. Anyway please enjoy and Read & Review. Flames are welcome. By the way this chapter for the very first time will be based on Sakura. Enjoy…**

* * *

Sakura was sat in her office as usual doing her usual routines when a knock sounded on the door. She sighed and looked towards the door before answering.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired, blue-eyed woman, the same age as Sakura.

"What do you want Ino, I'm very busy." Sakura said as she offered her a seat on the opposite side of the desk which Ino gladly took.

"Well, I'm here because it's Sasuke's trial today and I thought you might be in a bit of distress about it. Also I found this outside your office door, it's addressed to you." Ino told her as she handed over an envelope. Sakura slowly took it and opened it. Inside was a card with a cherry blossom design, she opened it to find a small note.

"Have a look at this Ino-Pig" Sakura told her, Ino walked behind Sakura and began to read.

"Dear Sakura, I am always thinking about you and can't get you out of my mind. I wake up with your beautiful face plastered in my mind, I go through the day wondering how you are or what your up to, I dream of only you. Usually this would bother a person but to me it's just a way of being close to you because I know you don't feel the same, or maybe you do, I'm not really sure. You've been on my mind for years now. If only you knew the exact way I felt, without you with me I feel alone, and it's hard to be on my own. I could have millions around me and still without you there I'm alone. I needed you to know how I feel this is why I wrote you this letter. I hope that maybe one day I can tell you who I am and be accepted by you, maybe you will even be able to love me. From your secret admirer." Ino said out loud. Sakura had a clear blush on her face.

"I never knew someone could feel so strongly towards me, apart from my fan-boys, omg what if it's one of them. What if a fan-boy wrote that." Sakura said.

"It's way to romantic for a fan-boy to have wrote, also they want you for your looks, none of them would go through the trouble of writing it, they try and buy your love not write it. Don't worry it's totally not a fan-boy. Question is who is it?" Ino asked.

"I have no idea, I suppose it could be Lee, he's had a crush on me since the Chunnin exams, maybe he finally thought of a good idea to get me to go out with him." Sakura said seriously.

"Na, Lee's sweet and all but he's more of an action guy than a guy that would write a secret love note. Maybe it was that really gorgeous guy that looks at you a lot, You know the guy with the blonde hair and eyes to kill for, the shimmering blue one's." Ino said even though she knew the true identity of the the writer.

"Are you talking about Naruto there? I never knew you had a thing for him Ino, though I do suppose you are both loud mou…" Sakura was cut off by a fuming Ino.

"Of course I don't mean Naruto, I mean that guy that works in the Weapons shop. And for your information, I don't want to go out with him, I'm perfectly happy with my Shika-Kun." Ino shouted at her.

"Calm down Ino-pig I was only joking." Sakura chuckled. Ino looked at her and slowly calmed down. She then went Back to the conversation about the letter.

"So do you think whoever it is will write again?" Ino asked her. Sakura shrugged and once again looked at the card with a smile on her face. "Awww you really like the card don't you? Maybe you even have a crush on the writer."

"One letter doesn't make me like a guy, but I do admit it is really really sweet, shame I have my Sai-Kun or maybe I could give the guy a chance. That is if he ever wrote again." Sakura explained.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway lets change the subject since I won't get anything more out of you." Ino paused and waited for the small nod Sakura gave her to tell her to carry on speaking. "How do you feel about the trial Later billboard-brow?"

"You of all people should know how I feel, after all you're the only one that actually knows I still love him. I'm really scared the council will sentence him to death. I don't think I could stand it if he was to die." Sakura told her truthfully with a tear slowly falling from her right eye. " I try so hard to hate him Ino cause I know the chances of him being out to death is very high but I can't, no matter what I do I can't hate him." Sakura now had tears pouring out of her eyes, the thought of Sasuke being put to death stuck in her mind.

"He'll be fine Sakura, and then maybe you and him could even get together. I know Sai's in the picture and all but we both know you love Sasuke so much more, and he really has changed." Ino said.

"I can't leave Sai, Ino. You have to understand that in no circumstances can I leave him. I lo…love him" She choked out. Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the hesitation in saying it then. Don't lie to me Sakura, I know when your lying, we've been friends since we were 6, sorta. I can see right through your lies." Ino said to her.

"I'm not lying Ino-pig, I do love him, the hesitation was because I've never said that about anyone but Sasuke before." Sakura told her. "Anyway you better leave, I have things to do before the trial this afternoon. Goodbye Ino" Sakura told her best friend.

"Fine, don't admit the truth, see if I care. Cya around Sakura." Witht hat said Ino got up and walked out of the room.

"I can admit the truth Ino, I just can't admit it to you, not yet anyway, but soon I promise you. Soon I will tell all of you the truth. As for Sasuke, well we'll have to see what happens." Sakura said quietly to the door Ino had just walked out of. She then resumed her work.

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked into the small courtroom, she walked infront of the council of elders and bowed to show them respect, in return they also bowed back. Sakura then walked over to her seat and sat down. A minute or two later Sasuke was escorted into the room by two ANBU members. They lead him into the middle of the room and bowed down to the council members and Sakura before leaving. Sasuke also bowed to them, but as he got to Sakura his mouth turned into a frown as he bowed.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure you know why you're here, am I right?" The leader of the council asked.

"Yes sir" Sasuke replied.

"Good. Now we have been thinking about you punishment since we were told you had returned. You do know the punishment for a missing-nin is death don't you Sasuke." The elder asked.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said while looking at the floor. Sakura looked at him and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek, she couldn't bare the punishment to happen to Sasuke, she loved him and he was about to be killed under her command.

"However, as of new evidence that shall not be you punishment. We have come to believe that you have helped this village out dearly. You killed an entire village that was a threat to us, and four of the most wanted nins in the fire country, maybe even the world. Therefore we have had to come up with a different punishment and that will be…" The elder began.

Sakura crossed her fingers and silently prayed to Kami-sama that it won't be too bad. She looked at the elder's then at Sasuke. She could see that he too was very nervous.

"Well first of all you will be prohibited from leaving the village for at least a 3 years. Secondly you will only be allowed to do D-rank missions. Lastly you will be living with Sakura-sama for a year, so she can make sure you don't try and betray the village again. That s as long as your okay with it Hokage-sama?"

"Of course I am, it's just I don't think I'm the best person to be doing this, after all I will be working most of the day, so I won't be able to keep an eye on him." Sakura told them.

"The day is no problem, it' just night's were worried about, we'd keep him with Naruto but we've heard his wife is pregnant and they will need all the room they have when the baby is born." The elder told Sakura.

"Ok then, I'll house him for a year." Sakura said to them.

"Good, during the day however you could assign Naruto to look after him until a month before his wife's labour and then another ANBU to look after him after that." The elders told her.

"Yes council. IS this meeting over now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you may now leave with him. Sasuke, try anything and Sakura-hime will kill you, so don't." The council member told Sasuke before he and Sakura left the room.

When Sakura walked out of the room she sent away one of he ANBU that took Sasuke to the meeting, as for the other which Sasuke knew was Naruto she told him to something which he nodded at before bowing and walking away.

"Come on Sasuke, I haven't got all day. I've told Naruto to bring your stuff to my house, so you don't have to worry about it" Sakura told him. Sasuke walked faster and caught up to Sakura in seconds. They slowly walked side by side until they got to Sakura's house coughmansioncough.

* * *

**AN: Bet you weren't expecting that one and if you were then fine. The idea was mine unfortunately, I really wanted all you lovely people to be involved in the story but I got no idea's sent so I had to go with my own. Anyway sayonara!**

**Plz R&R**


	9. Living with Sakura

**AN: Chapter 9 I think :S. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Sakura walked into her home and was immediately greeted by a maid. Sasuke heard greetings being shared and saw the maid take Sakura's coat and bag, she then turned to him and stood still shocked to see that he was there. On further examination Sasuke came to notice that it was one of his fan-girls from before he left, one of the worst to be honest. She would stalk him all the time and once she had even snook in his house and tried to climb in his bed, shame Sasuke had great senses and woke up the second she stepped foot in his house or atleast it was a shame for her, not Sasuke obviously.

"Ami would you please take Sasuke up to one of the spare rooms, and when Naruto gets here lead him there too. I have to go back to the Hokage tower so I will see you later. Sasuke, Naruto will look after you till I get back, until he gets here refrain from doing anything stupid. If I come home to a house of dead maids and butlers, I can assure you I will kill you. If you try to run away I will also kill you. So just don't try it." Sakura bluntly told him.

"Why would I run away when I came back with my own free will. Even more so why would I run away when I get to share a house with you Sakura-Chan" Sasuke said teasingly.

As much as he doubted it to himself, deep down he still knew Sakura loved him and he wanted to prove it to himself, as Sakura blushed from the added suffix he knew he had nothing to worry about anymore. Sakura still loved him and that was that.

"I would appreciate it if you called me Sakura-hime Uchiha. Chan Is reserved for my friends only, and you are not my friend. Too me your just a traitor, and a memory of the guy I used to love. I don't want you to get wrong idea's, so get it into your head now that we will never be together." Sakura told him, but it wasn't enough to fool Sasuke, he could see the pain in her eye's the second she said the last sentence. It hurt her as much as it hurt Sasuke to say they would never be together, she loved him now as much as she loved him before. After the small blush she had shown by the small suffix being added to her name Sasuke knew it was true and he wouldn't let what she just said get to him.

"Okay then Sakura-hime. I'd watch what you say though, you never know when it could be a lie, even you can't tell the future." Sasuke said before looking at the maid who was still in shock from seeing Sasuke. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Can you please take me to my room now, I would like to take a nap before the loud mouth gets here. Cya later Sakura."

"S-s-sure Sasu-ke." Ami said. She waved to Sasuke to tell him to follow, which he did.

"Ami, after you took Sasuke to his room please go and get the shopping, tell Joseph to look after Sasuke and tell Naruto where his Sasuke's room is when he gets here." Sakura told her.

"Why is that Hokage-Sama?" Ami asked her, blind to the jealousy shown in Sakura's eyes.

"Joseph knows more in the arts of Ninja than you. That means if Sasuke does anything Joseph can stop him." Sakura told her as if it was obvious.

"But I won't try anything Sakura-sama. Infact I think I'm just going to sleep until Naruto gets here. So unless there is another reason for you not wanting her to look after me." Sasuke hoped that this would get the truth out of her, the jealousy in her eyes being clearly shown to him.

"First of all that could be a lie, and second of all, Ami needs to get my shopping. She always gets the best quality of food for me and that's how I like it." Sakura lied before shouting out loud. "Joseph come here please" a few seconds later a man at about 25 years of age walked round the corner and over to Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-hime?" He asked.

"Would you be as kind as too take Sasuke here to a spare room and look after him till Naruto gets here. You are the best of the staff at martial arts after all. Also…" Sakura whispered the rest in his ear so nobody else would hear.

"Yes madam." He turned to Sasuke and told him to follow, Sasuke gloomily did. He felt bad since his plan didn't work.

"Ami go shopping now please. Thank you and bye." Sakura quickly exited the door and rushed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sasuke was sat on the bed in his new room. It was a very big room with a double bed, desk, computer, sofa, plasma TV, bedside tables, a make-up desk (not that Sasuke would use it) and a lot of other things. There was Also two other doors in the room apart from the one he entered through, once lead to a bathroom and the other lead to a walk-in wardrobe which had a few dresses and pairs of shoes in it.

All of a sudden there was knock on the door and Joseph came walking in. He set down a tray and lifted off the lid. Inside was lobster and a drink of orange juice.

"I thought you might be hungry sir so I bought you some food. Also by you having a room I'm guessing you are living here for a while so it's my duty to bring you food. Sorry it's lobster but it was the only thing we had, Sakura doesn't eat them much so we have a lot in the tank still." Joseph told Sasuke.

"It's fine. Thanks. Also please don't call me sir, just call me Sasuke." Sasuke tld him as he started to eat.

"Yes Sasuke."

The doorbell then rang and Joseph excused himself to go and answer it. A second later an orange blob ran into the room. It immediately stopped in front of Sasuke and grinned.

"Hey teme" Naruto greeted

"I see you're back to the horrible orange outfit." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's Outfit. I suppose it's at least better than the orange and white once though"

"Both are great, I love my outfits." Naruto defended, he then remembered something and once again began grinning.

"What the fuck are you grinning at dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm grinning at the fact that you're going to live with Sakura for a year. She'll surely fall in love with you if you live with her. Also Ino told me that the love note plan will work better if you live with her, puts suspicion off of you." Naruto told him.

"Ok, I have plans of my own anyway, you should have seen Sakura this morning, she was so jealous because of Ami, she even stopped Ami from taking me to my room." Sasuke told him while holding in a small chuckle.

"Ami, as in the girl that snook into your house when we were younger.?" Naruto asked.

"That's the one." Sasuke told him.

"God Sasuke even I'd keep you away from her, it means nothing that she wouldn't let her look after you, the girl would probably try and rape you." Naruto told him.

"I would have thought that too if it wasn't for the fact that moments before she blushed at me calling her Sakura-Chan and also she had jealousy written all over her face." Sasuke told Naruto. " Anyway can we move on, what we doing today?"

"Were meeting Ino so you can write another note to Sakura. Ino will give it too her tomorrow. Also this time you also have to get a gift for Sakura as well. Chocolates or flowers or something like that. Ino said it shouldn't be too big of a gift though because each time you write a note now you have to give her something better each time." Naruto informed him.

"Ok then, lets go. Also Naruto when's Hinata going to try and get that book?" Sasuke asked.

"Soon, after all if she doesn't then she won't be able to get it ever. Soon the baby will stop her from sneaking around easily, it can't be easy after all to make no sound while you have a big bump in your belly." Naruto told him

"You didn't say that to her did you?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No why?"

"Cause she'd probably kill you for it. Women hate being called fat." Sasuke told him.

"Oh" Naruto said. That would explain why that fat women slapped me last year when I told her I couldn't see past all of her fat." Naruto laughed a bit. "She was seriously huge, I'm surprised she could even stand up with all that added weight."

Sasuke got up and walked away from Naruto, all the time thinking about how stupid he was. Naruto soon realised he had gone and chased after him. He soon caught up and both walked slowly to Sakura's stopping only once to get some chocolates for Sakura.

They arrived at Ino's and wrote another love note for Sakura, they gave it to Ino along with the chocolates and she immediately went to place them for Sakura to find. Sasuke and Naruto went back to Sakura's and went on the computer while waiting for the return of a certain pink-haired hokage. As soon as she arrived Naruto left and Sasuke went to sleep.

**

* * *

**


	10. Secret no more

* * *

Sasuke woke bright and early in the morning and went down stairs to be greeted by a very pissed of Sakura and one very frightened maid.

"Ami, I told you, you were not allowed to try and get into Sasuke's room a million times yesterday and you still tried to. I can't believe you actually had the cheek to do that. Even worse you tried to sneak into his bed. That's pretty damb close to rape if you ask me." Sakura screamed at her, she then noticed Sasuke and walked over to him "And you. Your ment to be a trained Ninja and you didn't even notice that she was in your room and practically in your bed. I can't believe you can kill the sound, Orochimaru and 2 Akastuki but you can't even detect one simple little maid, that wants to rape you."

"What? I think I would be able to stop her, she can't have been in my room or I would have noticed her presence." Sasuke defended himself.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but she was. I myself am the one that spotted her and just in time. She was just pulling back the covers to get in your bed with you." Joseph informed him.

"It can't be though. I would have detected her. I did when she tried to get me when we were younger and then she wasn't even in the house." Sasuke told them.

"You must be sick Uchiha, you do look a little paler than usual. Let me check your temperature." Sakura placed her soft palm onto Sasuke's forehead and his heart rate began to increase. "Yep, your sick. You have a high temperature and a very fast heart beat. That means you won't be able to go out today, at all. Even with Naruto there. I'm sure Joseph will be as kind as to look after you aswell."

"Yes Sakura-hime. I will make sure he's better as soon as possible. Sasuke-san can you please go back to bed. is the best thing possible for you right now. I shall bring you breakfast." Joseph told him.

"I'm not sick though, even if I do have a temperature, it doesn't mean anything."

"Yes you are sick. As Hokage I am telling you that you must stay in bed and rest. As for you Ami, your fired and it's to take place immediately." Sakura told the maid who replied with a short yes and then trotted off. " Now Sasuke off to bed."

Sasuke slowly stalked off to back to bed and lay down. After about a minute though he began to get bored and got back up, he searched the house and found a library where he picked out a book and went back to his room to read it.

**

* * *

**

A figure clad in orange barged into Sasuke's room. It instantly ran over to Sasuke and stopped millimetres away from from him.

"Teme, why you still in bed, we've got a busy day ahead of us. Hinata got Sai's journal and we need to look in it, also you have to write another note, we've got to do loads. Come on, get up." The orange figure shouted **(Three guesses at who it is?)**

"Dobe, shut the fuck up will you. I'm not allowed out of bed, orders from Sakura. Did you bring the journal with you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Ye. Why ain't you allowed out of bed?" Naruto asked.

"I'm apparently sick. Give us the journal anyway. Also could you get Ino over so we can write another note. I also need to to drop by the shops and get me flowers, expensive ones." Sasuke told him.

"Fine, I need some cash though." Naruto told him. A second after he said it a wad of cash was infront of his face. "How the hell did you get this much money, you don't even have a job."

"I inherited all my families money dobe."

"Shut-up Teme."

"Whatever." Sasuke then shoved Naruto towards the door. Once he was gone Sasuke sat back down and began reading through the journal, until Naruto arrived back with Ino an hour later.

"Hey Sasuke, I heard your sick. That's a real shame." Ino said

"I'm not ill, I just have a temperature." Sasuke replied back.

"It must be serious if Sakura gave direct orders for you to stay in bed." Ino shot back at him.

"Whatever. Did you get the flowers Naruto." Sasuke asked.

"Sure did, well Ino did but that's not the point." Naruto said

"Thank god for that. If you picked them they'd all be orange." Sasuke teased.

"Haha very funny Teme."

"I thought it was. Dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Shut up both of you" Ino screamed at them and after noticing they both shut up she began to speak again. " So Sasuke did you find anything in Sai's Journal?"

"No, all it has is days events, a few sketches and a thought or two. Got a few more pages to look at though, they might have something on them." Sasuke told his two comrades. "By the way, have you seen Sakura today Ino?"

"Ye, sure have. Right after she opened the card. You should have seen the blush on her face. Also she said she really wants to know who it is. So she must already be falling for you. A few more cards and she's yours." Ino told him.

"No I'm not." A voice said from the doorway. " A few more cards and I might have to kill you all."

"Sakura, what a pleasant surprise" The three Ninja's said. They all looked to each other with an oops look on their faces.

Sakura walked into the room, closed and then locked the door. She then went over to the bed and sat next to Sasuke.

"I think we need to have a chat. Friends to Friend." Sakura told them. She looked at everyone's faces and nearly burst out laughing. All of them looked as though they were about to be murdered brutally.

"Since you all look like your about to shit your pants, I'll start." Sakura said "I know you know about Sai, and I want you all to know now that you need to stop trying to bring him down."

"How do you know we know." Sasuke asked.

"I just guessed, I thought it was a bit suspicious that everyone was asking about him all of a sudden and I pieced it together." Sakura replied

"Ah"

"Anyway it has to stop. I shouldn't be telling you about this but since you already know his plot I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Tell us what?" Ino asked.

"Well the council assigned me to a mission a while back. As soon as they found out Sai's plan. My mission was to act like I'm his friend, now it's girlfriend. Since there is no way to take my bloodline he is planning on kidnapping me and forcing me to do whatever crime it is he wants me to do, something like that anyway. The councils plan is for me to get close to him, get evidence on his plan then kill him once evidence is found. After all we don't want a war with the mist." Sakura told them.

"Wait a minute. He's after your bloodline, not your title?" Naruto asked.

"Ye, what gave you the idea he was after my title?" Sakura asked.

"Cause as soon as you became Hokage, he became really persistent on you going out with him. It really did seem as though he was after your title. Everyone thinks that." Ino told Sakura and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Oh. The real reason he became more persistent is because now I'm Hokage I'm guarded most the time, it becomes harder for him to kidnap me, but if he's close to me he can do it when ever." Sakura explained, she looked at Sasuke and saw him reading a little black book. "What you got there Sasuke?"

"I think I may have the evidence you need." Sasuke told her. Everyone looked at him. "Before I told you two that the journal said nothing of his plans on the pages I had read but they do. I was looking for things to prove our theory to be correct. The journal doesn't show us that but shows Sakura's theory to be right. The sketches in here are plans, and he writes about what he's accomplished so far. On the last page though, it also has a to do list. One of the things on it say kidnap Sakura."

"Why would he write down his plans in a journal, that anybody could read?" Sakura asked.

"He keeps the journal on him at all times. Hinata had to sneak in Sai's room when he was asleep and get it then." Sasuke told her.

"I have a question. If you wanted to get Sai then what are the love notes about?" Sakura asked.

"To be fair they were my idea. We all know you still like Sasuke and I thought if you saw his new side you would take him back. It seemed as though it was working. Also since we couldn't find evidence on Sai we thought we might be able to get you to dump him." Ino explained.

"Since it was a mission wouldn't have worked anyway Ino." Sakura laughed. "I do like you still though Sasuke. Now that I have evidence to show Sai's plan aswell I can kill him and maybe I can even give you a second chance." Sakura declared to which Ino squealed at, Sasuke smiled at and Naruto, well he was just his normal everyday self. **(AN:He's still trying to figure everything out, the Sai thing I mean.)**

"Fine by be Sakura" Sasuke said.

"good. Anyway enough of that for now. We need a plan. How many people have you got in your group?" Sakura asked.

"We have the whole of rookie 9, Neji's team and the sand siblings" Naruto said.

"That's perfect. Everyone gets to hurt him. I need you and Ino to collect them all up, for a meeting tomorrow. It will be held in this room at 10:00. I need to go back to the Hokage tower. By the way Sasuke your not actually sick so you can go with them. I had suspicions about you and I had to prove them so I came up with the whole thing. Ami didn't really try and rape you or sneak in your room, and she isn't actually fired."

"Ok. We'll meet here tomorrow then. Well not me and you, we'll see each other at dinner, but you know what I mean."

Sakura then went back to the Hokage Tower and the other Three went off to find the rest of the gang.

* * *

**AN:S I can't decide if I like this chapter yet. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I won't to know if you want this chapter done next chapter or in a few. So please to tell me. Ty xxx**


	11. Proposal

AN: hello, sorry every1 bout last chapter it was sorta crap, I'll try and make it up 2 u with this one though. Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower. A strange feeling over took her and as she looked round she could have swore she saw somebody run out of her sight. Walking round the corner she could swear somebody was following her, but ignored it all the same.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." The Anbu guarding the tower said.

"Good afternoon" Sakura replied.

She carried on walking up to her office where she was greeted by both Shizune and a stack of paperwork. They both walked into the office and Sakura sat down.

"Shizune, could you please do me a favour?" Sakura asked her as she was about to leave.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Shizune replied.

"Please will you make some posters and get someone to stick them round town. They need to tell people of the up-coming anniversary of Tsunade-Sama's death. We will be holding a festival this year. On the exact date of her death."

"Yes, hokage-sama. I will get on it straight away." Shizune said. She then left Sakura on her own. Atleast as alone as she can get.

'Sakura, there is somebody following us. Are you aware of that?' her inner voice asked.

'Yes, they can't hold any threat anyway. I'm hokage for a reason you know' she said back 'By the way, where the hell have you been, I haven't talked to you in atleast a year, it's been so peaceful.'

'I've been on holiday, even we inner people deserve a break. So what's happened lately?' inner Sakura asked.

'Nothing much. Me and Sai are an item, Sasuke came back, he declared his love for me, everybody knows of Sai's plan, I'm…' Sakura said but was cut off.

'Wow hold it there. Sasuke-kun came back and declared that he loves you. Why the fuck wasn't I here for that. My Sasuke-kun loves me. This couldn't get any better' Inner Sakura squealed.

'I told him I hate him' Sakura said and waited patiently for the outburst from her inner self.

'You what. Why the fuck did you do that, your crazy. Now he won't love us and he'll go away again, and we'll never see him again' Inner Sakura sobbed.

'OMG your too hilarious, seriously you need to get over your addiction. I did. Sure I still love him but your obsessed. Just to get your worries off your mind, he does still love us and is determined to win our love.' Sakura replied all the time chuckling.

'Thank god for that.' Inner Sakura replied. 'By the way do you know that the person who was following us is right outside the door?'

'Yep, I'm not thick you know. Infact I'm that clever that I know who it is. Now go away will you well I deal with him.' Sakura said.

'Just send me away why don't you, and I thought you loved me. Well fine you'll never hear from me again' inner Sakura said before trotting off to wherever she goes.

'drama queen' Sakura thought.

"Why don't you come in Sai, it's no good having you waiting outside babe." Sakura shouted to the door. A moment later it opened and in came Sai.

"How did you know I was there?" Sai asked actually knowing the real answer.

"I can read you Chakra. Are you forgetting I have a very skilled blood-line. Sakura asked.

"Well actually yes. I concentrate more on you than your blood-line." Sai told her. "Sakura I have something to ask you."

"Ok, I'm listening" Sakura said. Sai got down on one knee and presented a small velvet box.

"Haruno Sakura, will you do me the honour in becoming my wife." Sai asked while presenting a beautiful silver ring with a pink diamond placed at the top.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-hime, how nice to see you." The council leader said._

"_Nice to see you to elder." Sakura replied "Why is it you have called me here."_

"_It's about your mission Sakura. You must say yes to his next proposal. This is taking 2 long and that may be the only way to catch him in his act."_

"_I understand elder. I will do what you wish of me. For the sake of our village." Sakura replied._

_End of flashback_

"Yes, Sai-kun, of course I will" Sakura replied with a fake smile on her face and a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's great. I hoped you'd accept me. I love you Sakura-Chan" Sai said but Sakura knew it was all fake.

Sai got the ring out of the box and slipped it on Sakura's ring finger. He smiled and to Sakura it seemed like a true smile, well smirk actually.

"Would you like to go out to celebrate. You can finish your paperwork later, I'll even help you. I promise." Sai said.

"sure" Sakura replied. She began to walk out of the room but was dragged back by Sai. He entwined their fingers together and walked by her side.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Kohona forest)**

"So where are we going Sai-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise. A place only I know about, I found it not long after I moved here. It's really beautiful. You'll love it." Sai told her.

"ok." Sakura replied.

They carried on walking until they came to a clearing in the middle of the Kohona forest. In the middle was a simple wooden cabin. Sai dragged Sakura over to the cabin and opened it up.

"after you" Sai said to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura replied. She walked into the cabin and spotted a man with long orange hair and red eye's. She instantly turned to leave but it was too late already. Sai had closed and locked the cabin door.

"Your not going anywhere Sakura-Chan, we've waited far to long for this for you to just run away. I'd like to introduce you to Ronin my teacher. I'd tell you why we have you but you already know that don't you Sakura-Chan, so do all your little friends and your lover Sasuke. Shame they didn't know I'd take you today or you might have been saved." Sai mocked.

"You idiot, do you really think you can hold me in a wooden cabin, my blood-line wouldn't allow it. I suggest you let me go now because my inner is really pissed and if she takes over your dead." Sakura told him.

"Do you really think were that dumb, as to capture you without a plan to stop you using that special blood-line of yours. It's a pity I thought you were smarter than that. The ring on your finger isn't an ordinary ring my dear, it's 1 of the only 5 rings in the world that can stop all use of your powers. Right now your defenceless. Also don't waste your time trying to get it off, the one wearing it can never get it off." Sai told her.

"I don't need my blood-line to kill you. I could kill you with my pinky." Sakura charged at Sai and began to fight. She sents kicks at him and punches, but he avoided all of them. "Wow your actually pretty good at this."

"Why thank-you. Your not as bad as I thought you were either. We really don't have time for this though. Ronin do it now." Sai said.

Ronin moved swiftly over to Sakura and tied a piece of rope around her. All of a sudden her Chakra began to drain.

"How-how did you do that. I didn't even see you move." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura-hime, I just happen to be very fast, also you're a lot slower with that ring on. It's a shame we have to work like this. I was actually hoping you would co-operate." Ronin said.

"Bastard" Sakura said as she spat at him. "When I get out of this your so dead."

Ronin began to chuckle "My sweet dear you're never going to get out of here, atleast not alive. The ritual will kill you." Ronin informed her.

"You won't kill me that easily, Kohona will save me before you get the chance."

"We're in the middle of nowhere Sakura, nobody will save you. Nobody will even find you" Sai said. "I hope the last things you said to everyone were nice cause your not going to get to say anything else to them."

"I will escape this, I promise you that, and I don't go back on my promises." Sakura said.

"Sai gag her, I ain't in the mood to listen to her whining." Ronin said. Sai nodded and did what he was told.

* * *

**(In Sakura's mansion)**

"Hey teme shouldn't Sakura-Chan be back by now. She's usually back around 10, it 12 now. I need to get home aswell, Hinata will be getting worried and it isn't good for her in her condition." Naruto said.

"Ye she should. Must have got caught up in paperwork." Sasuke said.

A knock sounded on the door and in walked Joseph. He bowed to show respect before speaking.

"Naruto-San, Shizune has requested yours and Sasuke's presence."

"Sure, where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Living room sir. She looks very nervous so I suggest you hurry."

"Come on teme, we need to go." Naruto said.

Both him and Naruto got up and walked down to the living room. They looked at Shizune who was sat on the couch. She was fidgeting a lot and you could see the worried look in her eyes.

"Hey Shizune, what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"It's Sakura-hime Naruto. She's missing and we think Sai took her. The council have asked me to tell you. It's become yours and Sasuke's mission to get her back safely. It's also forbidden to tell anybody else about the disappearance. The last thing we need is the village worrying. Sasuke if you get her back you will have your probation terminated." Shizune said.

"She's missing. Naruto let's go we have to get her back and now. If that bastard has touched even a hair on her head he's dead. Now come on" Sasuke shouted.

"Please get her back, I can't loose her, I've already lost Tsunade I won't be able to deal with Sakura gone aswell." Shizune told them

"Don't worry Shizune, I will get her back, even if I have to die in order to do that." Sasuke said.

He grabbed Naruto and both walked out of the door in search of the missing Hokage.

* * *

**AN:Finally finished this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I hope it makes up for the last chapter being so crap. Also as i explained in this Sakura's innerself hasn't been in the story yet because she's been on vacation. I don't know where innerselfs go on vacation though so don't ask me where lol. ty for reading and please review. Sayanora!**


	12. Haruno Clan

**AN: Konichiwa everyone. Only 2 more chapters to go now :( I might be able to get both out this weekend though, depends on how busy I am. Anyway on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**(In the middle of the forest)**

Sai and Ronin were pacing around the cabin bored, they had waited over 2 hours already, doing nothing. Sakura however just silently prayed to Kami-Sama to save her from this fate. Under any other circumstance she would have just sat not caring what happened to her, but this was different. Although she knew not of the true potential of her bloodline, she knew it was powerful, enough to help Sai and Ronin have everyone at their will.

"Sai, how long is it until we can do the ritual?" Ronin asked.

"3 hours 47 minutes and 19 seconds Sensei." Sai replied.

"Excellent, there is no way in hell's chance your friends will find you now Hokage-sama. You may as well give up hope now. Your bloodline will be ours and with it we will take over the 4 nations. It's a shame you didn't use your bloodline usefully, you may have lived if you did." Ronin told her.

"wou wiw nwot gwet away with wis" Sakura shouted through the gag that constrained her.

"What was that dear, I didn't catch a word" Ronin said. He took the gag off, only to be spat at.

"You bastard, you'll never get my bloodline. I will do anything to see to it that you don't ever get it." Sakura told him.

"What exactly can you do about it, you can't use your bloodline or Chakra and your bound to that chair. You know aswell as I do that it's useful to say that. Your ours now. Just learn to accept the facts." Ronin told her.

"I will stop you. I swear to Kami-Sama I will. Just watch." Sakura told him.

"You won't Sakura. You may have got yourself into this mess but your not getting out of it." Sai told her.

"W..what do you mean I got myself into this mess, you're the one's that captured me not me." Sakura said

"Though that may be true if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have known about your bloodline. If you had left the Akastuki alone you'd be at home right now as safe as ever." Sai told her.

"If that's true then how did you know my bloodline was so powerful." Sakura asked.

* * *

**(Somewhere else in the forest)**

Sasuke and Naruto had gathered up the whole team. The Rookie 9, sand siblings and Gai's team. They were jumping through the forest on there way to find Sakura. All had worried expressions on their faces but none looked as worried as the former cold-hearted heartthrob, Sasuke.

"You sure this is the place they'll be?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Ye, we saw Sai come here when we were following him. We just thought it was a place away from home though, when we checked inside it was just a plain cabin." Shikamaru told him.

"Can we hurry up then, you never know what that bastard is doing to her." Sasuke said to the group. With that they sped up and were going as fast as they could towards one single destination.

* * *

**(In the cabin)**

"Bloodlines run in families Sakura dear and everyone knew about your family. They were the most powerful clan in the 4 nations. The bloodline being so powerful that one person could take over the world. With the whole clan you were looking at serious trouble. The fire nation were very thankful for them, no other nation would ever hold a threat because of your clan." Ronin told her.

"You mean my parent's had the bloodline. I can't believe they never told me." Sakura said.

"Your Parents weren't your birth Parent's Sakura. Infact they knew nothing of you belonging to the clan. It's a real shame they died before they got to find out aswell." Ronin told her.

"If they're not my birth parents then who are?" Sakura asked him.

"It's a long story but I suppose we have time. We'll begin on your clan…" Ronin started.

* * *

**(In the forest)**

"How long Is this going to take Shikamaru. We've been running for ages. If we don't find Sakura soon she'll be dead." Naruto shouted at him.

"Not long now Naruto. Just calm down a bit, we'll find her in time." Shikamaru told him

"For your sake you better hope we had. If I loose her your going to be the one paying for it." Sasuke threatened.

"We will find her in time. If you just all shut up, we'd be there already." Shikamaru shouted at them. At this everybody's eyes shot open. Nobody had ever and I mean never heard Shikamaru shout.

"Your worried too aren't you Shika-kun" Ino asked.

"Of course I am, She's our Hokage, and more importantly one of our best-friends. She helped us all out at times. She even got us together. If we loose her then we may aswell have lost a part of ourselves." Shikamaru told them.

"You right. She also helped me and Hinata get together Aswell as training with me every day." Naruto said.

"She helped me with my stuttering, I never stutter now because of her." Hinata said

"She made me see what a great person Shika was" Ino said

"She helped me too" Everyone else said.

"She always loved me, no matter what I did, she loved me. She would have done anything for me. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to repay her. I will get her back safely and take down Sai." Sasuke said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Inside Cabin)**

"You Clan had been around thousands of years, even longer than the well know Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. From the very start they had been powerful. Infact the only real challenge for them was the Kyuubi and that wasn't that bad. Although they couldn't kill it at the time they were able to knock it unconscious while it was sealed inside your friend Naruto. They were always there to help the village, and no matter what the village would come first." Ronin said

"Wow, I thought it was the 3rd that stopped the Kyuubi" Sakura said.

"That's the story now, the 3rd did seal it inside Naruto but he wasn't the one that knocked it unconscious." Ronin told her. "Anyway about 100 years before your birth a ritual was designed to take your bloodline. I'd go into detail but you get front row seats of witnessing it." Ronin chuckled at his little joke.

"In your dreams Ronin. Just carry on with the story will you." Sakura demanded.

"Since you will be killed soon I will. Your family found out about the ritual, for years they tried ways of stopping this ritual but no matter what they did nothing would work. Luckily though nobody was able to get them, until the stone in the ring your wearing now was discovered. It is powerful enough to stop any bloodline. As soon as your clan found out of this they held a meeting. It was decided at that meeting that all members would commit suicide for the sake of the world." Ronin told her.

"What about my parents then?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**(In forest)**

"The clearings just ahead, we should be there in less than 5 minutes. I suggest we stop now and make a plan before continuing." Shikamaru told them all.

"Agreed" Everyone said.

They all came to a stop-still and dropped to the ground. They formed a circle and began to discuss the plan. About two minutes after discussion Sasuke started to walk back from where they came from.

"Sasuke where are you going" Tenten asked.

"Need to take piss, I'll be back in a second so don't leave without me." Sasuke told them. They each nodded and continued discussing the plan.

Once out of sight Sasuke turned back in the direction of the cabin and ran around the group and towards the Cabin undetected.

"Sorry guys but I have to save her on my own. She deserves atleast one thing from me." Sasuke said to the space behind him.

* * *

**(Cabin)**

"You parents were Misaki and Rikuto Haruno. When your clan committed Suicide your mother was only 6 months pregnant, everybody thought that the baby died along with the mother and that's what everyone was told aswell. A grave was even made with the name Sakura Haruno on it. You parents had always wanted you to be called that. It's actually odd how most people completely forgot about the clan after the suicide. All information on your Bloodline was destroyed though. Those that remembered the clan though, surprisingly never thought of it as a coincidence that you had the exact same name as the leaders baby. Even I never did. I just thought that another family had the same last name as your adoptive parents also used Haruno. Though the reason for that is because they had to." Ronin told her.

"How do you even know all of that?" Saskura questioned.

"Everyone that remembers your clan knows the history and the story of their death. As for the rest it doesn't take a Genius to figure it out." Ronin said

" Do you know why most people don't remember my Clan?" Sakura asked.

"It was said that at one point every country put something in some products of food so everyone would forget all about the Clan. That way nobody would know about you. Only Leaders and important people would know of it." Ronin told her. "I was lucky enough not to eat whatever it was that made people forget."

"Lucky for you atleast. You're a right bastard, my family sacrificed their lives in order to save the world and your going to destroy it. You're a selfish basta…" Sakura was immediately gagged before she got to finish what she was about to say.

"Shut up Princess. You can call me all you won't but it will only resort to the gag being put on." Ronin said.

"Sai how long?" Ronin asked.

"Just over 3 hours" Sai told him.

* * *

**(With The gang)**

"Shouldn't Sasuke be back by now?" Naruto asked.

"Ye" Ino replied.

"God damb it! we fell for the I need to take a piss trick!" Temari complained. "How the fuck did we fall for that."

"Great, he's gone alone. The guys an idiot." Kiba said.

"We'll have to carry on the plan without him. Come on let's go, we might even be able to catch up to him if we leave now." Shikamaru told them.

"Wait will you, we need to wait for Sasuke. He said not to leave before he came back" Kohona's No1 dumb-ass said.

"OMG Naruto, how dense are you. I swear one day I'm going to kill you" Ino screamed at him.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly whispered to Naruto what had happened.

"Oh I get it. Quickly everyone lets go." Naruto said.

They all jumped into the trees and began jumping towards the cabin.

* * *

**(In the cabin)**

"This is getting boring now. I wish time would just speed up already so we can take over the world" Ronin moaned.

"I agree."

Just then the door burst open and in ran Sasuke. He looked at everyone in the Cabin. He looked at Sakura and then towards Sai with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I suggest you let her go now" Sasuke said.

"Why would we do that Sasuke?" We could just as easily keep her here and take her Bloodline." Sai said

"Let her go, or it won't be pretty." Sasuke threatened.

"Bring it on. I wanted to see your fighting skills anyway." Sai told him.

"Sai let me take him on, you just keep an eye on Sakura." Ronin told him.

"Yes sensei." Sai said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Your worst nightmare kid." Ronin replied. An evil grin crossed across Sasuke's face.

"Impossible old man, I already faced my nightmare and I won. Your nothing." Sasuke said back.

"fine" He replied back

"Sasuke, were here for you. Though we would appreciate not being left" Naruto shouted as he burst through the door."

"Great. You take Sai. The rest of you get Sakura." Sasuke told everyone.

Naruto and Sai began to fight along with Sasuke and Ronin. The others all ran over to Sakura and set her free from the gag and Chakra ropes.

"Sakura-hime, were so sorry we took so long." Ino apologized.

"I don't really care about that Ino-pig, just get this ring off of me." Sakura told her. She nodded and began to pull at the ring to get it off.

"It won't come off" Ino told her. "Everyone else come and help me."

Neji and Tenten both tried to get off the ring but to no success what so ever.

"Bykuugan" Neji said. He looked at the ring and saw a large source of Chakra flowing through it. "This can only be taken off by the one that put it on."

"How do we get Sai t do that?" Lee asked.

"By force." Sakura said "Naruto get Sai over here now."

"Sure Sakura-Chan" Naruto shouted back at her. He grabbed The foot that was flying towards him and swung Sai near Sakura.

"Neji quickly grab his hand and get him to pull it off" Sakura said. Neji did as she said and the ring fell to the floor. "Thanks. Now if you don't mind I have a certain Somebody to deal with. All of you take care of Sasuke.

* * *

**AN: That's done for now. I'll try to get the last chapter posted this weekend, if I can't then I'm very sorry. Please R&R. ty.**


	13. The battle

**AN: So sorry this is really really late. Something happened and I've been really busy since. Sorry again. Anyway without further delay here's the last and final chapter of Sasuke's return:**

* * *

Sakura walked over to Sai who had just stood up. His face showed worry, the only emotion Sakura had ever seen in his face. He just stood and watched as she edged forward.

"Why so afraid Sai-kun? If your as good as I think then beating you will be a challenge for even me. The only survivor from the suicidal acts of the Haruno Clan. The greatest Clan to ever cross the fire country. The person who defeated all but two of the Akastuki, the most feared group there is. The person who now will defeat and get revenge on you no matter what it takes. You can mess with me all you want but when it comes to my village and the people in it, well lets just say you can be sure your in a lot of trouble. Prepare to die Sai-Kun" Sakura said to him.

"Can't we just talk about this calmly Sakura-Chan. I wouldn't want to destroy that pretty little face of yours." Sai shot back at her. Fear was evident in his eyes though. Sakura knew as well as he did that he had no chance of defeating her.

"Elementose" Sakura said while doing some hand signs. Instantly her eye's turned a darker green, her hair turned to fire and she had a wirlwind of water and air around her. "You'll now get to witness why the Haruno clan was feared."

"You think I'm scared of that, I can easily escape anything you throw at me" Sai said back. He quickly grabbed his sketchpad and pencil and began drawing a few images. After he preformed a Jutsu and all his art jumped off of the page.

"Wrong move Sai, Pencil can easily be washed away with water." Sakura said. She formed a few hand seals before shouting out " Water dragon no jutsu" suddenly some of he water around Sakura formed into a dragon shape and headed towards the artwork. At first touch it all began to wash away. "That's was too easy, at least challenge me Sai. I thought you were better than this."

"I'm just getting warmed up dear" Sai shouted at her.

He then grabbed another drawing utensil from the table and began to draw again. He once again repeated the hand sighs from before and his art jumped out of the paper. Sakura sent her water dragon towards the art but nothing happened. She then did another set of handseals before shouting out "Fire dragon no Jutsu" a fireball in the shape of a dragon headed towards the neatly drawn pictures and burned them all to ashes.

"Your drawings won't help you Sai. Please do try a new technique. Anything has to be better than your first two pathetic attempts" Sakura said to him.

"I will defeat you Sakura, and then I'll take your blood-line and with it rule the 4 nations." Sai said to her. He got into a fighting stance and prepared himself for a battle he knew he couldn't win easily.

**

* * *

(Sasuke V Ronin)**

Sasuke and Ronin had now been fighting for atleast 15 minutes. They had even somehow made there way out of the Cabin and into the forest outside. None of them were winning but both were beginning to feel tired.

"Hey Sasuke-teme were here to help. Sakura's taking care of Sai" Naruto said while walking over to the fight along with everyone else.

"What do you mean you left Sakura to fight him. Go help her before she gets hurt." Sasuke yelled back at Naruto.

"Wow aren't you the guy that's ment to love. I'm ashamed of you, you should know how strong that girl is, even I couldn't defeat her if I went against her. I know my student will be defeated in no more than 10 minutes. She doesn't need help, and if you really loved her you'd know that." Ronin said.

"Shut up. What do you know?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Obviously more than you. I know all about sweet Sakura-Chan. Her likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, even the kind of Shampoo she uses." Ronin Said.

"Don't call her Sakura-Chan. Your not important to her, just as she isn't important to you except in your plans for world domination. As if that would ever happen. And for your information I know she's strong, but you just drained her chakra with them damb ropes." Sasuke told him.

"The girl doesn't need her Chakra, and she actually has most of it back now the ropes are off, it the ring she had to be worried about. It stopped the use of her bloodline but I'm guessing your friends got it off her. So she's perfectly alright. It's you who should be worried lad. I'm going to kill you and all your friends then I'm going to get dear sweet Sakura-CHAN" Ronin told them all.

"Naruto stay here and fight him with the others. I'm going to help Sakura. Even if she is strong enough to do this on her own, I'm not going to risk it." Sasuke said. He got a short nod from Naruto before running off back to the cabin.

"Aww that's such a shame. I was looking forward to finishing him off" Ronin said smugly.

"Well now it's you that's going to be killed. No-body gets away with trying to hurt our Hokage." Naruto said.

" Even more importantly our friend, our best-friend" Ino finished.

Everybody got into a fighting stance. Ready to finish off Ronin once and for all. Ronin to got into a stance and the fight began. Jutsu's were used, special technics and also just normal fighting. Everybody was fighting the one person and even then they found it hard. This guy was not an ordinary guy. He was stronger than some Akastuki members. It would take everything the group had to defeat him.

"For Sakura-Chan I will defeat you, and youth will pevail" Rock Lee shouted before charging at Ronin and getting a lucky hit to his face. Ronin was sent flying into the tree behind but got straight back up.

"Lucky shot" Ronin said.

Naruto had recently used his shadow clone jutsu and one of them came down from atop of Ronin and hit him in the head. Another also charged at him and punched him square in the face.

"That's what you get for messing with my friend." Naruto said.

Shikamaru then used his shadow jutsu and trapped Ronin while Ino used her mind jutsu to put herself into Ronin's body. She caused a lot of damage before Ronin pushed himself back into his own mind.

"Shit, that took everything out of me" Ino said before fainting. Shikamaru quickly took her away from the battle and Hinata followed to help restore her chakra a bit with her medical jutsu.

"Tenten, pin him to the tree with some kunai's, I have a plan." Naruto shouted to her. Tenten did as told which wasn't that hard since Ronin was really drowsy.

Everyone gathered up where Ino was resting. They formed a circle and Naruto told them the plan. They then went back into the battle field and prepared themselves for the killing.

Chouji quickly preformed his human bolder technique then carefully made a very large ditch. A second after he made the ditch Neji used his soft palm technique and hit Ronin on the spine causing him to go paralysed. Kiba ordered Akamaru to drag Ronin into the ditch which Akamaru obeyed with delight.

"Is it just me or is this plan working out way too smoothly?" Naruto asked.

"Ye it is. Waaaaay to smoothly." Tenten said.

They all looked into the ditch to go on with the next faze of the plan but only found a log in there.

"Damb it was a substitute, how could we not have noticed." Naruto complained.

"Naruto look out. He's behind you." Temari shouted to him. She knew he'd be too late though so she quickly got her fan off of her back and sent a gust of wind towards Naruto. Though it did send Naruto backwards a bit it also sent Ronin into a tree again. "Will you not let your guard down in future. It's no wonder Sasuke calls you dobe."

"Shut up." Naruto said. " Lets just finish this before he gets up again."

Gaara quickly formed a hand with his sand and sent it towards Ronin, it held him and took him towards he ditch. The hand released him not so gently into the ditch. Shino then sent a poisonous beetle in which bit Ronin paralysing him. Luckily for Ronin the poison wasn't strong enough to kill. Shino then ordered a lot of spiders to form a very thick web over the ditch. Strong enough to stop even strong Jutsu's breaking it.

"Wow he's finally defeated. And ready to be killed. We better leave him for Sasuke to kill though. That way he gets his revenge." Naruto said. " Come on we better go check and see how Sakura is doing."

"Why didn't I get to do anything to him?" Kankuro asked.

"You did get to do something." Temari said

"Ye what was that" Kankuro asked

"You scared him for life with your girly appearance." Temari joked and everyone but Kankuro and Gaara burst out laughing. Gaara just smirked instead.

**

* * *

(Sakura V Sai)**

Sai had been trying to hit Sakura for a while now, Sakura however just kept dodging, not even bothering to attack back.

"Come on Sai, can't you even lay one hit on me. That's pathetic, I'm not even using my bloodline here." Sakura said

"Shut up. I can defeat you." Sai said.

"Hold on to that thought will you I can sense Sasuke just outside the Cabin. I was hoping he wasn't coming over to help." Sakura said. A second later he walked through the door.

"Hey Sakura you alright?" Sasuke asked looking at Sai making attacks and Sakura dodging easily.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked while dodging yet another incoming attack.

"Just wondering." Sasuke said. "Need any help?"

"No thank-you." Sakura replied. "I've got this under control."

Sakura did a few hand seals before shouting out an unknown jutsu. The floor around Sai began to crack before revealing a bunch of roots that wrapped around sai's legs and tied them together. The roots them began to draw back into the earth they came from. As soon as Sai fell they stopped though.

"aww look who's all tied up. Sakura cooed. "Poor Sai-kun. I haven't even got to use my wind techniques yet. I suppose I'll have to use them in another fight. It's clear this one's over."

"Please Sakura-Chan have mercy. Please." Sai begged "I don't want to die yet, please don't kill me"

"Oh I wasn't planning on killing you. I thought I'd let Sasuke do that. After all you caused him torture since he came back. Being my boy-friend and all." Sakura said "Sasuke, he's yours to kill. I know that's what you want. You deserve to be able to kill him."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan" Sasuke said. He looked at Sai carefully. "I'm going to make your death painful for trying to hurt my Sakura." Sasuke Performed some hand seals before shouting out "Kanton no jutsu" A huge fireball escaped from his mouth and began to slowly burn Sai. All you could hear in the room was his screams from the immense pain he was feeling. Once the screams stopped Sakura used a wind technique to put out the fire.

"I take back what I said before I did get to use my wind technique." Sakura joked. "The others are coming here."

"Oh" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke before they get here I want to apologize. I've been nothing but mean to you since you came back. I only did it though because I thought if I did I could convince myself that I don't love you anymore. Truth is though I do still love you. I can't stop loving you. I want to be with you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while tears streamed out of her eyes. Sasuke wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Then do. Be with me Sakura. I wanted to ask you this ever since I realized my true feelings for you." Sasuke said. He got down on one knee and held Sakura's hand " Sakura Haruno will You marry me?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, of course I will" Sakura pulled him onto his feet and embraced him into a hug. As soon as the hug finished Sasuke kissed her tenderly on the lips to which Sakura responded well. He licked her bottom lip asking permission for entrance which Sakura Granted. Sasuke's tongue searched Sakura's sweet Cavern and Sakura's tongue searched his.

The cabin door opened but neither Sasuke or Sakura noticed. In walked the whole group and all stood in total shock at the sight before them.

"Are we interrupting something" Naruto said. Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped apart.

"Looks like you gave him that second chance then" Ino said squealing.

"Shut up women" Shikamaru said.

"Well I'm sorry that your not as happy about them finally being together as I am." Ino said sticking her tongue out.

"Were not only together Ino were engaged." Sakura said. Ino squealed once again.

"Seriously shut up, your going to deafen us all" Shikamaru shouted.

"Did anybody realise that a very burnt Sai was on the ground?" Naruto asked. Everybody looked at the ground and instantly grimaced.

"That's disgusting. He looks soooo ugly now." Ino said.

"He always did." Sakura said. "Where's Ronin?"

"Paralysed in a ditch." Temari said. " We thought we'd leave him to Sasuke to kill"

"Sasuke-kun would you mind If I kill this Ronin?" Sakura asked.

"Course not. Since I got to kill that bastard." Sasuke replied.

The whole group headed to the ditch with Kankuro carrying a Dead, burnt and crisp looking Sai on his back. Once they got to the ditch Shino once again sent out his spiders to destroy the web. Inside was as Temari said a paralysed Ronin.

"Hey Ronin" Sakura said. "How is it down there? I hope it's nice cause it's where you'll be forever now." Sakura used her control over the earth to make vines come and kill Sai. They slowly wrapped around his neck and then with a slight tug they completely broke his neck. "Well that's him gone. He can be buried here. Kankuro drop Sai down there as well."

"Fine. At least it gets me away from him. He really smells." Kankuro moaned.

"You were the one saying you got to do nothing earlier, so we gave you something to do." Temari said.

"I didn't means something like that." Kankuro dropped Sai into the ditch and Sakura commanded the soil to cover them. She filled the ditch with completely with soil.

"Lets go back." Sakura said

"Yes Sakura-hime" Everybody said.

They got back to the village and everything was reported. Sai and Ronin were dead and Sakura was safe.

**

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V**

A while back I said how fairy tales don't come true. How the once upon a time a girl met a guy they got married and lived happily ever after was a load of crap. It's not as true as I thought. Though the start of a story may be bad it doesn't necessarily mean that it can't have a happily ever after. I've come to notice that. I had a horrible beginning but it looks like I'm going to have my happily ever after with the women I love.

* * *

**AN: and it's finished. Sorry if the fighting scenes were rubbish, I'm not very good at them, and I don't know the names of most Jutsu's on the show so that's why I didn't actually use dialogue for them parts and just said what they do. I hope you've enjoyed this story and if you want I could right a sequel but it's completely up to you readers. After all if you haven't enjoyed this story then you won't want another. Please review and tell me if you liked it and if you want a sequel. For now goodbye. X X X**


End file.
